The Improper Use Of Potions
by The PinkCorsair
Summary: A Slytherin, a Gryffindor and a dangerous Love Potion. What could go wrong? See if Hermione and Severus can survive. Apirl 2006. Now with HBP spoilers. This story now takes place durring the six book.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Warning! This story is rated M and contains adult themes.

2006 April. Warning spoilers: this story has been re-edited to fit The Half-Blood Prince. So read book six first. 

This chapter was beta'd by Nakhash Makashefah.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 01 Holiday.

It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays in Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. She had decided to remain at school so that her parents could take a romantic New Year's cruise together. She also stayed to get a jump on some studying for the new school term and to begin work on a plan that she and Luna had come up with to help Harry with his problem.

Both she and Ron had noticed how depressed Harry had been since the start of the school year. After the death of his godfather, he had become very distant and reclusive, spending more and more time studying the Half Blood Prince's potions text book. It was obvious that he was pushing his friends away to try to protect them from the Dark Lord. The problem was, this self-sacrifice of his was making him, and the rest of them, miserable. Hermione knew the danger that Harry was facing and that there was a real possibility he might not survive another encounter with Voldemort. She figured that if Harry only had a short time left, than he should be able to enjoy it fully.

Ever since Ginny started a fling with Dean Thomas last summer, it was obvious that she had been secretly trying to make Harry jealous. It occurred to Hermione that a girlfriend might be just the thing Harry needed. It would have to be someone that he could trust as well as love, and Ginny was the perfect choice.

Unfortunately, Hermione knew nothing about matchmaking, but she did know magic. Luna was the one that came up with the idea of using a Love Potion. Love Potions are considered a form of magical mind control and are therefore illegal. Hermione had to search the Restricted Section of the library for weeks until she found something that she could use. There were old attraction potions for animals, used to ensure that livestock would breed even in times of drought and famine. She was confident that she could modify the potion to fit their needs. Hermione only planned to use a couple of drops, so she would have to increase the potions potency to twenty times its original effectiveness.

For the last two weeks before the break, she and Luna had been gathering everything she would need to make the potion. Hermione knew that Luna had an ulterior motive for helping her. They were both going to the Burrow for Christmas Eve to spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasleys and Harry. The plan was to slip Harry the potion just before midnight, New Year's Eve, and make sure he and Ginny were alone together for a midnight kiss. She suspected Luna planned to use some of the potion on Ron as well. This was just fine with Hermione. Ron hadn't shown any interest in Luna yet, but he had shown some interest in her. Hermione had no wish to be in a romantic relationship with anyone while she was still in school, especially not with her best friend.

Tonks had told her that Professor Snape always left the school during the holidays to work with the Order, so he shouldn't be the dungeon during the holidays. On the first day of the break, she waited for Slughorn the new Potions Master to leave. She would need seven undisturbed hours in the Potions classroom to complete her task. It was almost noon before she spotted Slughorn from her dorm window, leaving by the main gate. She quickly gathered up all her ingredients and Potions books and headed for the dungeons. As soon as she made sure that there was no one around to disturb her, she set to work on her potion.

Hermione used a large twenty-liter cauldron. She would have to boil down the ingredients to a reduction in order to concentrate the potion's strength. About three hours into the process, the heat and the steam from the cauldron began making the classroom very uncomfortable. To get some relief, she removed her school robes, jumper and tie. She had to keep pulling on her blouse to prevent it from sticking to her skin.

After six hours, the potion was nearly complete; all she had to do was add a pinch of Powdered Bloodworms to it. The Bloodworms would cause the potion to evaporate more quickly, concentrating it to the desired potency.

As soon as she thought the potion had reached its final stage, she picked up the jar of Powdered Bloodworms and took out a pinch to add to the cauldron.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MISS GRANGER!" a voice yelled from behind her.

She was so startled by the voice that she dropped the entire jar of Bloodworms into the potion. She watched as the jar disappeared below the surface and sank to the bottom. As violet-colored fumes rose from the cauldron her shoulders slumped with the realization the potion had been ruined.

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm waiting for an explanation," the voice said. 

She turned to see Professor Snape standing a couple of feet behind her. She silently cursed herself for not putting a locking charm on the door. Quickly thinking up what she hoped would be a believable lie she said, "Professor, I was just experimenting with a new potion I thought I might use next year for my Potions N.E.W.T's. It's never too early to start, you know."

"I see," he said, with a sneer on his face. He then swept past her to the other side of her worktable. He placed both of his hands on the table, bending forward to stare her straight in the eyes, and said through clenched teeth, "Miss Granger, I'm sure you're aware that it's against school rules for a student to attempt a potion without a teacher present."

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously as she tried to think of something that would get her out of this mess. Finally she said, "Sorry Professor, I really didn't want to disturb any of the staff while they were on holiday. I had heard that you would be gone for the break and didn't think you would mind."

Snape continued to stare at her with his cold, dark eyes and said menacingly, "Miss Granger, you of all people should know why we have this rule in effect. You spent a week in the infirmary after attempting a similar bit of folly your second year, did you not?"

"Yes, Professor," she answered weakly.

He took his attention away from her and looked down at the remaining ingredients on the table. With out looking up he asked her, "Just what sort of potion were you attempting Miss Granger?"

"It's a form of Pepper-up Potion I thought I'd try. I was hoping to make it last a little longer," she answered.

She knew the ingredient to that potion were very close to what she had on the table. As she finished her answer she glanced up to meet Snape's look of obvious disbelief, his right eyebrow raised high.

With an air of knowing superiority to his voice, he said, "Miss Granger, I have been around immature hormonal teenagers long enough to spot a Love Potion when I see one."

Hermione couldn't speak; she just stared at her Professor as cold fear clutched at her heart. The Potions Master looked frighteningly dangerous to her as he stood amid the swirling, purple fumes of her failed potion.

"Miss Granger, Love Potions are highly illegal. Just attempting to make one is grounds for a student's expulsion," he said darkly.

The thought of being expelled made Hermione start to tremble. She knew that Snape wouldn't pass up any opportunity to get her or one of her friends kicked out of Hogwarts.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, I have yet to get the Headmaster to agree to expel any student for this crime to date. I doubt that he or Professor McGonagall will make a exception for you." Hermione let out a small sigh of relief at hearing she wouldn't be expelled. "But, Miss Granger, since you decided to use my dungeon for your little criminal enterprise, it is well within my authority to punish you as I see fit. Seventy-five points from Gryffindor and one week's detention with Mr. Filch as soon as the new term starts." 

Hermione felt terrible. She hadn't lost this many house points since her first year and a week's detention in the middle of winter with Filch was not going to be any picnic. But she also knew it could have been a lot worse.

Leaning in from across the table, Snape looked her straight in the eyes again. He then said in a low menacing voice, "Miss Granger, I will also be sending a note to Madam Pince in the Library letting her know that you are to be banned from the Restricted Section for the next two school terms."

Hermione stood there in shock; this was almost as bad as being expelled. There was no way she could properly prepare for her N.E.W.T's without the books in the Restricted Section. The greasy bastard knew just how to hurt her.

Hermione was just about to protest the Professor's ban when she noticed that he was no longer looking her in the eye. Instead he was staring quite intensely at her chest. When she looked down she noticed her white blouse was stuck to her. Six hours in the hot, humid room had made it nearly see-through. Both B-cups of her bra were clearly visible. 'This perverted Troll is staring at my breasts,' she thought to herself. She looked back up at him. Just as she was about to confront him with his behavior, she noticed that he was doing something that she had never seen him do in the six years she has known him. Professor Snape was sweating, not just a little but a lot.

Concerned that there might be something wrong with him, she said, "Professor, are you feeling ok?"

The sound of her voice seemed to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head, as if to remove the cobwebs from his brain. He looked her in the eyes and then looked down at the cauldron between them. "Miss Granger, just what did you drop in this potion when I entered the room?" he asked.

"A jar of Powdered Bloodworm, Professor," she answered.

"A whole jar?"

"Yes sir."

Snape looked around at the violet-colored steam that continued to fill the room. "The Bloodworm is vaporizing the potion. I'll have to get rid of this before everyone in the castle is poisoned," he said. He took his wand out of his robe and pointed it at the cauldron. His wand hand started to shake.

To Hermione, it appeared as if he was having trouble remembering the banishing spell; a spell he'd used every day in his class for years. She noticed the sweat was still pouring from his brow. She stared at his long, crooked nose and then looked down at his long, graceful hands. 'I wonder if the rest of him is so well proportioned.' She was stunned at the thought that had just run through her head. 'I can't believe I just had a sexual thought about Professor Snape.' She suddenly realized in horror that the potion fumes must be affecting them.

Snape's shaking was starting to get worse. He dropped his wand on the floor and tightly gripped the sides of the table with both his hands. "Are you all right, Professor?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, please leave this room immediately." His eyes were tightly close and now his legs were starting to tremble.

"Professor, maybe you should come with me. I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Just do as you are told, Miss Granger," he ground out between clenched teeth, his voice beginning to crack.

"Yes, Professor," she said as she headed for the door. As she reached the steps and placed her hand on the door handle, she noticed that the potion fumes had gathered above her in the doorway. "Professor, if I open the door, the fumes will escape into the rest of the school."

"DAMMIT GIRL, LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" he shouted at her.

Hermione didn't know if he was threatening her or just concerned about the effect the fumes would have on her. Snape's legs finally gave out on him; he sank to the floor on his knees. Hermione didn't know if it was the potion fumes or something else, but she couldn't bring herself to leave, not with the Professor still in this condition. She released the door handle and made her way back through the violet fumes until she stood next to him.

She reached down and grabbed him by the right arm. With all her strength she lifted him to his feet. His face was contorted as if in pain; his eyes were still tightly shut. Hermione placed a hand on his right cheek and said, "Don't worry Sir, I won't leave."

Snape's eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. They were no longer the cold, unfeeling eyes she had become use to; they were the eyes of a hungry predator that had spotted its prey. Suddenly afraid, Hermione quickly withdrew her hand from his face. Snape stood up, towering in front of her; his shakes seemed to have left him. When she looked up into his eyes, she could tell that the hunger there was only growing stronger. 'Run you stupid girl before he kills you,' the voice in her head told her, but her body refused to listen. Part of her was terrified, only wanting to flee. But the part of her that was in control only wanted to see what he would do next.

Suddenly, Snape reached out and grabbed her under her armpits with both his hands. He lifted her straight into the air as if she weighed nothing. He then spun around and dropped her on a nearby empty worktable. The wind was knocked out of her when she landed on her back. In a flash he was hovering over her. He placed both of his hands on her breasts, slowly kneading them with his powerful hands. He then closed his fists grabbing hold of her blouse. With a single powerful pull, he tore open her blouse sending buttons flying in every direction. Hermione sucked in a quick breath as the warm air in the room rushed over her exposed chest. She desperately wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't get any words to form in her mouth.

(Edited for content)

Snape took hold of the cups of her bra with both his hands; he pulled them down below her breasts exposing her naked chest. He quickly lowered his mouth to her left beast. Hermione couldn't believe the sensations that were running through her body as he started to tease her with his tongue.

She had never felt more confused; her right hand was on his shoulder trying to push him away, while her left hand was buried in his hair holding him to her breast. Snape switched from her left breast to her right. She let out a low moan as he started to pleasure her right side. His mouth seemed charged, sending electricity through her, filling her body with sexual energy.

After a couple a minutes, Snape lifted his head from her chest looking her in the eyes again. Hermione looked back at him, disappointed that he had stopped. He slid down her body and off the table. He then placed his arms under her knees and lifted her legs skyward. With one hand he pushed her pleated skirt up over her abdomen and buttocks exposing her belly and blue and white striped knickers. He grabbed the waistband with his right hand and with one mighty pull ripped her knickers from her.

Snape didn't waste any time, he ran his power hands over her chest, down her stomach and even further until he had explored all of her with his sensitive fingers. Hermione's body jerked in response as she began to moan uncontrollably at his touch. The sensation was so powerful it caused her to arch her back off the table so that only the back of her head and her buttock were supporting her as she writhed in pleasure. Hermione didn't know why, but she desperately needed his touch. She needed him to touch her in a way no one ever has before. 

She could feel the force of her passion building within her and knew that she couldn't control it much longer. It wasn't long before the pleasure overtook her. A throbbing wave of energy burst through her body as she let out a howl of ecstasy. She lay perfectly still upon the tabletop, trying to catch her breath. There was almost no strength left in her body.

Snape rose up in front of her. He reached out and took hold of her hips with his hands and slid her off the table. He then spun her around and pressed her chest flat on the tabletop. Her naked bum was completely exposed to him.

As Hermione lay there trying to catch her breath, she could hear him tearing at his clothes. Within seconds she heard his trousers hit the floor. She could not believe that she was about to lose her virginity here in the Potions classroom to the most hated Professor in Hogwarts. She was only seventeen and he had to be nearly forty. Even so, there was no place or situation she would rather be in than the one she was in right now.

Snape leaned forward, pressing his bare chest against her back. He brought his head down next to hers as if he was going to whisper something in her ear, but he said nothing. Instead, he opened his mouth and took her sensitive earlobe in his teeth. He bit down on her ear, as he began to make love to her. This was her first time, so there was pain, but it was completely overshadowed by her carnal lust for pleasure.

Snape placed his left hand under her chin and lifted her head from the table. He then placed his right hand on her breast. They were in perfect rhythm with each other. Snape then placed both of his hands on her shoulders. She griped the far side of the table, digging her nails into the wood.

Hermione could feel the tension building in her body once again; it was even greater than before. Suddenly she felt a burst of energy fill her insides as Snape let out a scream of his own. Tremors rocked through her body once again and she quickly joined her Professor in his release.

With all the energy quickly leaking out of her, Hermione was unable to hold on to the table. As the strength left her legs she fell back into Snape, sending them both sliding to the floor. Lying there, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She was still desperately trying to catch her own breath. With every last bit of energy drained from their bodies, unconsciousness quickly overtook them both.

…………………………………

(End of edit)

When Hermione finally woke, it was to discover she was in the school infirmary. It was now morning. She looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of a very worried-looking Dumbledore and a very angry-looking Remus Lupin.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Next chapter coming soon.

If you've read this story on another site, you know the scene between Snape and Hermione has been tame down a lot. It was necessary to make this story fit ratings guidelines. If you want the read the uncut version of this story and you're at least eighteen, please go to my author's page and click on the ashwinder.sycophanthex Link.

Please review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Repercussions

Author's Notes:

Warning! This story is rated M and contains adult themes.

2006 April. Warning spoilers: this story has been re-edited to fit The Half-Blood Prince. So read book six first. 

This chapter was beta'd by Nakhash Makashefah.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 02 Repercussions.

Hermione stared into the Headmaster's kind blue eyes as he moved to the right side of her bed. He took her right hand in his and asked, "How are you feeling my child?"

"I'm fine Sir, just a little sore," she answered. "Professor, how did I get here?" she asked.

"You were brought here last night by Professor Snape. He left you without explaining the reason for your current condition to Madame Pomfrey. I was hoping that you could explain what or who is responsible for your injuries."

Suddenly, the memory of what happened in the Potions classroom came crashing through her brain. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame. Tears started to well up in her eyes. As she began to sob uncontrollably, Hermione placed a hand over her eyes to cover the humiliation on her face. Dumbledore gently took her hand by the wrist and lowered it. He looked deeply into her eyes, "Hermione, I know this is difficult for you and I truly do not wish to add to your pain, but we have to know what happened to you."

Hermione sucked up a couple of sniffles and wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her nightdress. After gathering as much control over her emotions as she could, she finally looked up at Dumbledore, "It happened yesterday in the Potions classroom. I was secretly trying to make a potion there when Professor Snape caught me."

"BLOODY BASTARD!" Lupin yelled, interrupting and frightening her.

"Remus please, let's not jump to any conclusions until we have all the facts," the Headmaster said to the younger wizard.

"FACTS ALBUS? FACTS? THE FACT IS I CAN STILL SMELL HIS BLOODY FILTH ON HER FROM HERE!" Remus shouted.

Hermione covered her face once again. She didn't want the Professors to see her shame as she began to cry. Dumbledore sat on the bed next to her, wrapping his long arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Hermione, was it Professor Snape who assaulted you in the Potions classroom yesterday?" the Headmaster asked her. Hermione nodded her head, still keeping her face covered with her hands.

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD WITH MY BARE HANDS ALBUS, I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL!" Remus roared.

"Remus, please calm yourself," Dumbledore said to his livid friend.

"CALM MYSELF? ALBUS SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN BLOODY YEARS OLD. WHEN I FIND SNAPE, I'M GOING TO RIP OUT HIS BOWELS AND STRANGLE THAT GREASY TWIT WITH HIS OWN LOWER INTESTINES!"

"Remus, you are not helping matters by carrying on this way," Dumbledore scolded.

Remus frowned at him a moment before saying, "We should contact the Order, Albus. If we hurry we may be able to catch him before he leaves Great Britain."

"No Remus, we are not contacting anyone or doing anything until I know what really happened here last night."

Hermione knew she had to tell them everything. As much as she hated Snape, she couldn't let them believe he willingly raped her. She lowered her hands from her tear-stained face, "Headmaster, it wasn't Professor Snape's fault, it was mine," she said.

Both Remus and Dumbledore look at in surprise. Finally Dumbledore spoke. "Hermione, perhaps you should start from the beginning. I know that it will be difficult for you, but we need to know everything that happened."

Hermione didn't want to tell anyone or even think about last night. She just wanted to lock the whole thing away, deep inside her mind, and forget that it ever happened. Unfortunately, too many people were involved now and she would have to explain. She steadied herself for the painful experience of explaining how she ended up in the situation that she was in now. "It all started a month ago when Luna and I came up with a plan to make Harry happy once again."

For the next half hour she explained how she and Luna planned to put Harry together with Ginny. She told them about finding the Attraction Potion in the Restricted Section of the library and how she had planned to increase its potency. When it came time to tell about what happened after she dropped the jar of Bloodworm in the potion, she carefully glossed over the details of the physical acts. She also left out the detention and ban from the Restricted Section that Professor Snape had ordered.

Even when she had finished with the story, she couldn't get what had happened to her on that table out of her head. Hermione felt her cheeks begin to warm and her breath becomes shallow, 'I can't believe I'm getting aroused sitting here in bed next to Professor Dumbledore. The potion must still be effecting me,' she thought to herself.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said trying to regain her attention.

"Yes Professor," she finally answered.

"Miss Granger, are you certain Professor Snape wasn't to blame for what happened to you?" he asked her in a very serious voice.

"Yes Professor, it wasn't his fault."

Dumbledore turned to Lupin and asked, "Satisfied Remus?"

"No," Lupin answered sharply. "He should have done something Albus. He's a Potions Master, isn't he? It was his responsibility to get her out of there and dispose of the potion before something like this could happen."

"Mr. Lupin, Professor Snape tried to get rid of it, but the potion effected him too quickly. He was unable to cast a simple Banishing spell. He told me to leave three times, but the potion was effecting me too. I just couldn't leave." Hermione didn't know why she felt the need to defend Snape.

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No one is blaming you, Hermione. These accidents are rare, but they still happen to even the best of us," he said. Hermione was thankful the Headmaster didn't blame her for what happened. But she knew the responsibility for the accident was hers and hers alone.

"Professor, I just don't understand how a simple Attraction Potion could have gone so wrong," Hermione said with a remorseful look on her face.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. "Miss Granger, you're the only person I know that would call Fitzgerald's Endless Spring Attraction Potion a simple potion. The only reason it remains in the Restricted Section is that it never occurred to us that a student could make such a complicated potion," he said.

"I just don't see how it could have effected me so strongly, Professor," Hermione said.

"Fitzgerald's Potion is meant for livestock, not humans, Hermione. Horses and cattle to be more precise, animals that are ten times the weight of a normal human. It is also only to be used when these animals are in no mood to reproduce. Humans on the other hand require very little stimulus to become aroused. And you, quite ingeniously I might add, were able to increase this potion's potency many times over. Miss Granger, you may have inadvertently created the worlds most powerful Aphrodisiac," Dumbledore said with a little pride in his voice.

"Just as long as they don't name it after me," Hermione said with a weak smile.

"That's not all she created, Albus," Lupin said interrupting the two.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Lupin came over and sat on the right side of her bed. "Hermione, just how long after Professor Snape was exposed to the fumes did he try the Banishing spell?" Remus asked her.

"Less than a minute," she replied.

"And how long before he showed any signs the potion was effecting him?"

"Just seconds after he leaned over the cauldron, he started to, uhm..." Hermione was a little too embarrassed to continue. She took in a deep breath before she said, "He started to stare at my chest; my breasts to be exact. It was as if he were in some kind of trance."

"Remus what are you thinking?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, I know that Severus has a very high tolerance for Mind Control Potions. He is completely immune to Veritaserum and most other suggestive potions. Yet this one broke through his resistance in a matter of seconds. And, most importantly, it took away his ability to perform magic."

"You think it could be used as a weapon against Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" the Headmaster asked.

"Possibly, with a little modification of course. Death Eaters aren't well know for their impulse control," Remus said with a little smirk.

"An intriguing idea, Remus. I have to admit, the idea of a Love Potion being used to fight the Dark Lord and his minions sounds almost fateful."

"Hermione, do you think you could recreate this potion?" Lupin asked her.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that hard, but I wouldn't want to be there when it's time to add the Powdered Bloodworm."

Hermione looked up as Madam Pomfrey entered the room. She was carrying a glass goblet filled with a dark gray liquid. "How are you feeling dear?" the Mediwitch asked as she shooed Dumbledore away from the right side of the bed with her hand.

"Just a little sore in some places," Hermione said as her face reddened.

"Here, I want you to drink this down as quickly as you can," Poppy said, handing her the goblet.

When Hermione smelled the potion, she knew that quickly was the only way anyone could ever drink this stuff. She brought the goblet to her lips and with three large gulps, downed the potion. It was the vilest tasting thing she had ever put in her mouth. "Gods, that was dreadful. It tasted like water that was used to clean a hundred dirty ashtrays, and then left in a bucket for a year. Just what was that stuff?" Hermione asked

"It's Night Shade Morning After Potion," Poppy answered.

"Poppy, you should have consulted the girl before giving her that potion," Dumbledore said in a very upset voice.

"Albus, Miss Granger has been through enough in the last 24 hours. She doesn't need anything else to worry about right now. Besides, the Night Shade will help control all the extra hormones that are running ramped through her system."

Dumbledore still looked very upset about the potion. The realization that she actually needed a morning after potion stunned Hermione. 'I can't believe I had sex with Professor Snape.' The thought kept repeating itself over and over in her brain.

Madam Pomfrey closed her eyes and waved her wand over Hermione. She opened her eyes and said, "I'm going to get you some Sleep Draught. Rest is what you will need now until your system decides to return to normal." Poppy picked up the empty goblet and quickly left the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you going to tell my parents about this?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Normally when there's an incident between a student and teacher, the parents are notified. But since you are seventeen and technically over the age of consent, I will allow you to decide who should and shouldn't know. For now it will remain just between us three."

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile and said, "In the 32 years she has worked at Hogwarts, Poppy has never discussed a patient's condition without my or their permission first."

"Thank you, Professor. I just didn't want to tell them until I was ready."

"I completely understand, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at Mr. Lupin. He was staring out the window, lost in thought. She couldn't help but notice his strong jaw line and beautiful amber-colored eyes. Suddenly, the image of a half naked Lupin leaning over her while she lay on a worktable in the Potions classroom forced its way through her mind. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to banish the image from her head.

"Is something wrong child?" Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice.

"I think the potion is still having an effect on me," she answered.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked back at Lupin. She could feel the heat rising in her skin. She turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'm sure."

The Head Master glanced at Lupin, then back at her, and said, "I see."

Lupin looked at both of them with a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked.

"Miss Granger, because of your current state, I must insist that you spend the rest of your Christmas Holiday here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said to her.

"You mean I can't go to the Burrow on Christmas Eve? But Ron and Harry are expecting me."

"Hermione, I don't think it would be wise for you to spend a week in a house full of teenage boys in your current condition."

Hermione nodded and said, "I understand Professor." The thought of spending Christmas alone in the castle really bothered her, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Professor, what about Professor Snape? Do you think he is still being effected by the potion?" she asked.

"That is a real possibility, Miss Granger. We'll just have to find him and see, right Remus?" Dumbledore said to Lupin.

"I say let him rot in whatever hole he crawled into. It's what he deserves after just dumping her here without any explanation, then running off like a thief in the night," Lupin said to Dumbledore.

"Remus, you of all people should be able to sympathize with how it must feel to be forced to hurt someone against your own will. Besides, we will need our Potions Master back if we want to develop your new weapon for the Order."

Lupin gave Dumbledore a cagey look and said, "Don't you ever get tired of being right old man?"

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "It makes being wrong a pleasant surprise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape slammed his glass down on the bar after drinking his ninth shot of firewhiskey. He was sitting in 'The Lonely Cobweb', the only wizard pub on the south side of Liverpool. He knew he couldn't return to Hogwarts or his home at Spinner's End. Regrettably, because of his high tolerance for potions, alcohol had very little effect on him. Snape was desperate to find something that squelched the fire burning in his blood.

He had sought out the company of Muggle prostitutes hoping to find some relief. But like a bad meal, they were easily forgotten once his hunger returned. The one thing he couldn't forget was the virgin pink flesh he had taken nearly three days ago. He could still taste her and feel the touch of her velvety soft skin. Severus knew he could never return to Hogwarts. He had always prided himself on his fierce sense of self-control. He couldn't understand how he was so easily undone by some silly little girl's potion. His reputation would be ruined once it got out that he forced himself on an unsuspecting seventeen-year-old girl. The Ministry would probably call for his wand; maybe even sentence him to Azkaban.

Severus had no intention of running away to a new country and trying to start his life over. Hogwarts and the fight against Voldemort were all that really mattered to him. In his current condition he was completely useless to anyone. Part of him desperately wanted to end this nightmare. He had considered attacking as many Death Eaters as possible, going out in a blaze of glory. Unfortunately, every time his blood began to burn, he became unable to perform even the simplest magic.

It had been only six hours since his last encounter with a prostitute, yet his blood was on fire once again, in desperately need of relief. Severus got up and left the pub through the back door and headed down an alley, hoping to find some physical companionship for the night.

As he walked down an alley between two old abandoned warehouses, Snape could feel a pair of eyes on him. He stopped and listened to the sounds of the night.

"I knew if I turned over enough rocks I'd find you hiding somewhere."

Snape recognized the voice instantly. He turned to see the lone figure standing ten feet behind him.

"Hello Bellatrix."

…………………………………………………………..

Next chapter coming soon?

What do you think? Should I continue?


	3. Hunger and Sacrifice

Author's Notes:

Warning! This story is rated M and contains adult themes.

2006 April. Warning spoilers: this story has been re-edited to fit The Half-Blood Prince. So read book six first.

This chapter was beta'd by Nakhash Makashefah.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 03. Hunger and Sacrifices.

Severus pointed his wand at the lock on the warehouse door. Concentrating as hard as he could, he whispered, "Alohomora! " He felt a sense of relief as the lock clicked and fell open. Severus knew he'd be in a lot of trouble if Bellatrix discovered he was almost powerless. He pulled the large door open and followed her into the abandoned warehouse.

"Just what do you want, Black?" Severus asked, with a spiteful smirk on his face. He knew using her maiden name would anger the female Death Eater. If he could keep her off balance, he might be able to survive this encounter.

"My name is Lestrange, Severus. Lest you forget."

"Come now, Bella; it's been seventeen years. Isn't it time to give up that ridiculous delusion you call a marriage? No one could care less about Rodolphus' sexual preferences now."

"My marriage isn't any of your concern, Snape," she said angrily.

Bellatrix was never any good at hiding her emotions. Severus could tell he was getting under her skin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to attended your wedding; I hear it was quite beautiful. The honeymoon must have been spectacular; but of course you wouldn't know, as you weren't invited. Tell me Bella, just how distraught was Rodolphus when he found out that the love of his life had been kissed by a Dementor on the very night of the Dark Lord's rebirth?"

Severus knew that she wouldn't be able to contain her anger much longer. He didn't want to provoke an attack, just anger her enough to cloud her judgment and make her vulnerable. Severus decided to push her just a bit more. "Bella, do you know what the other Death Eaters use to say when you, Rodolphus, and Barty, Jr. entered a room? Here comes Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, and their wife."

"We are not here to talk about me, Snape. Our Lord wishes to know about you," she was barely able to control the anger in her voice. Severus knew he had the upper hand now.

"Just what about me does the Dark Lord wish to know?"

"There is a rumor going around that you are no longer the head of Slytherin House. Some have even suggested that Dumbledore himself sacked you. Our Lord wants to know if it is true. Have you been forced out of Hogwarts?"

"No, I was not forced out. I left on my own," Severus said coldly.

"Why?" she asked.

Severus really didn't feel like explaining the events of the last couple of days to Bellatrix. But, he knew the only way to get rid of her was to tell her something. "There was an accident in the Potions classroom involving a prominent student. The circumstances around the accident made it impossible for me to remain there."

"Was it Potter?" she asked, with a gleam of hope in her eye.

"No, but it was someone close to him."

"Was the accident your fault?"

"No," he answered.

"Then why leave? Surely they wouldn't hold you responsible for the actions of a careless student. Your not the potions professor anymore."

"I am responsible for everything that happens in my classroom. I was only teacher in the potions classroom at the time. What occurred in that classroom is too much for Dumbledore or the Ministry to ignore."

"How can you be so sure, Severus? Dumbledore is well known for defending his Professors."

"Not this time. There is no defending what happened to that girl."

"Was she killed?" Bellatrix asked.

"No," he answered tersely.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Bella, this is none of your concern," he said curtly.

"On the contrary, Severus; your presence inside Hogwarts concerns our Master and therefore, all his servants as well. We need your eyes and ears close to Dumbledore. Our Master will need to know if he or Potter is planning anything. You also need to be there if it is necessary for you to fulfill the vow you made my sister."

"If Voldemort values my presence so greatly, then why in the two years since his return have I yet to be called before him? He only speaks to me through my floo at home and his servants. A strange way to treat his favored servant?"

Bellatrix flinched at the sound of her Master's true name. It was still uncommon for even Death Eaters to use it. Bella quickly put a false smile on her face. Severus knew the next words to come out of her mouth would be a lie.

"Severus, you already know the answer to that. It's for your own safety. If Dumbledore were to discover that you have rejoined our Lord it could easily mean your death. That is why our Lord has entrusted Wormtail and the others to keep you informed of his wishes."

A lie, just as he had suspected.

Severus knew the true reason Voldemort never called him. Since taking the Dark Mark nearly twenty years ago, he had only appeared before the Dark Lord four times. It wasn't a lack of trust that kept him at a distance from Voldemort; it was fear. The Dark Lord's inner circle was filled with ruthless, power-hungry men. What were missing were men of high intelligence, like Dumbledore and himself. Voldemort knew if he had men like that near him it would only be a matter of time before they would uncover his weaknesses.

"Regrettably for the Dark Lord, I'm no longer employed at Hogwarts."

"You must try and regain your position, Severus. Our Lord commands it."

"That is impossible. Even if Dumbledore agrees the Ministry never will."

"Unfortunately Severus, without your position at Hogwarts, you are really of no use to our Lord. He already has a quite capable potions maker at his disposal. You remember Peter Pettigrew, don't you, Severus?" Bellatrix said with an evil smile.

Severus knew she was trying to take control of the conversation. He closed the distance between them until he stood only a foot in front of her. "You would dare compare Wormtail to me?" he said in a low whisper, as his dark eyes glittered dangerously at her.

Bellatrix didn't answer. Severus noticed her hand slowly slipping into the right pocket of her robe, presumably reaching for her wand. She feared him, as did most of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Before the Dark Lord's first fall, he had tortured and killed two of their members he had framed as Ministry spies. Voldemort had been suspicious after so many of his plans were thwarted by the Order. Severus made sure that no one would ever question his loyalty again, not openly anyway. Of course Bellatrix's natural paranoia meant she always had doubts.

"Your also forgetting the Unbreakable Vow, you gave my Sister. You can't protect Draco, if your not there," Bella told him as she eased her wand out of her pocket.

"I doubt you have any real concern for your nephew, Bella. You hate him as much as you hate his father. You would love to see Draco fail the task the Dark Lord has given him," he suggested.

"Not true," she said weakly.

Severus reached out and pushed back the hood of her cloak, exposing her face. He could see the fear in her large blue eyes. He could feel the fire burning hotter in his blood as he ran his right index finder down the side of her cheek.

"You look quite beautiful for someone who just spent fourteen years in Azkaban Prison, surrounded by Dementors," he leered at her. "You look ten years younger than when you and your sister visited my home only four months ago."

"Rejuvenation potion, twice a week," she answered nervously.

"It must be a very powerful potion. You look as young as you did the day you entered Azkaban." Severus studied her porcelain skin. "Morgana's Eternal Youth Potion." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes it is," Bellatrix answered.

"Well, I see that Wormtail still has what doesn't belong to him. He been going through my Dark Potions texts while I'm away," Severus said bitterly.

"Peter is a loyal servant of the Dark Lord. That's something you need to work on, Severus," she said with as much courage as she could muster.

"And are you still a loyal servant of our Dark Lord?" Severus asked in a treacherous sounding voice.

"Of course, I'd give my life if he asked."

Severus stared into her brilliant blue eyes; she had the same arrogance in them as her cousin Sirius. Bellatrix resembled Sirius so much; she could easily be mistaken for his sister. He wondered just how well Sirius's father knew his brother's wife.

Severus knew there was one thing that all the members of the Black family cherished above anything else - their pride. Severus was going to enjoy stripping Bellatrix of hers. "Tell me Bella, does your sister know that her husband not only took her virginity but yours as well?" he asked, with an evil grin on his face.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" she screeched, as rage filled her.

"Why Bella, it's one of Lucius' favorite stories, how the Dark Lord gave you to him as a reward for getting secret information out of a top Auror." Bellatrix was so angry she couldn't get any words to form in her mouth. Not waiting for Bella to collect herself, Severus continued his attack.

"Bella, do you know how much your chastity was worth? Just two and a half galleons. That's what Lucius spent on rum to get that Auror drunk. The funny part is the Auror was just a braggart; nothing he told Lucius was true. The Dark Lord traded your virginity for a couple of shots of rum and some braggart's lies."

"SHUT UP!" she roared. Severus briefly looked down at the wand that she had withdrawn from her pocket. She was holding it in her now trembling hand.

"Why so upset, Bella? That wasn't the only time you were awarded to a Death Eater for his loyal service to Voldemort; it was just the first. I would have assumed you had gotten use to the idea by now."

She raised her wand to his throat and yelled, "Shut your filthy mouth or I will kill you right here where you stand." Severus didn't look down as he felt the tip of her wand under his chin. He continued to stare her in the eyes.

"It's a bit naive of you to be upset about it now, Bellatrix. Surely you understand the position our Lord has chosen for you. You're his whore, Bella, and that's all you'll ever be. Why else do you think he has Wormtail making you such rare rejuvenation potions?"

Bellatrix's perfect white skin started to turn bright pink as the anger showed in her face. Severus knew she had no answer for what he had alleged, she couldn't argue with the truth. He took a step toward her. She instinctively took a step back, continuing to hold her wand to his throat. He took another step toward her and she retreated again. He continued forward until she was backed into the warehouse wall.

"Stay back," she said, as Severus pressed against her. Some of the anger in her eyes was slowly being replaced by fear.

"I'm curious Bella, why did Voldemort send you and not Fenrir Greyback or one of the others to find me?" Severus asked.

"Our Lord trusted me to find you and convince you to regain your position at Hogwarts. And if you refuse, I am to kill you as an example to those who would dare disobey our Lord."

"No, I don't think so," Severus said with a hungry look in his eyes. "If the Dark Lord merely wanted to threaten or kill me, he would have sent more that just one Death Eater after me. No, I think he sent you here to convince me some other way." Severus leaned in and sniffed her. Bellatrix smelled like lavender, 'She has just bathed,' Severus thought to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Snape," she said tensely. The anger was gone from her face, replaced by abject fear. Her wand hand still shook, but from fright instead of rage. Severus grabbed the wrist of her wand hand and quickly pinned it to the wall next to her head. He used his other hand to grasp her by the neck and press her into the wall.

"He sent you here for me to use as I see fit, didn't he?" he cruelly asked. He tightened his grip on her throat as he felt her trying to swallow. "Our Lord has given me two choices, hasn't he, Bella? I can take you right here, right now, or I can simply snap your neck like a twig and send you straight to Hell to join that arrogant son of a bitch cousin of yours," he said, with a fearsome look in his eyes. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Of course, I could always do both."

"If you harm me, our Lord will hunt you down and torture you until you beg for death," she weakly threatened.

"I seriously doubt that, Bella," Snape said with a thin smile on his face. "I would be very surprised if the Dark Lord made anything of your disappearance. You see, Bella, he has never been very fond of witches. He considers them weak and unreliable, like his mother who died and left him alone in a muggle orphanage. The man really does have issues."

"I should kill you for saying such things about our Lord," Bellatrix said, trying to cover up her fear.

Snape just let out a low cruel laugh and said, "I don't think so, Bella, you don't have it in you to kill; you're as weak as your stupid cousin Regulus. He couldn't bring himself to kill anymore than you can. That is why the Longbottoms are still alive, isn't it, Bella? Avada Kedavra, like the rest of the Unforgivable Curses, only works if you really mean it. You are twisted enough to cause pain with Crucio, but don't have the courage to take a life. You're just a spoiled little pureblood slut, trying to play with real dark wizards. Truly pathetic."

"Release my arm and I will show you just how wrong you are, Snape," she challenged.

Snape shifted his grip from her wrist to her hand with the wand in it. With force he suddenly bent her hand back into the wall behind her. A loud SNAP echoed through the empty warehouse as her wand broke in two against the brick wall. A look of absolute surprise and terror appeared on Bellatrix's face. She must have realized that the only reason he would destroy her wand is if he never intended her to leave this place alive.

"Sorry Bella, no second chances," Snape said, with a pitiless smile. He released her arm and then put his left hand on her right breast and began to slowly squeeze.

"You would take me, a woman you have despised all your life?" she asked, as her body began to tremble.

(Edited for contain.)

"It will just make it that much more enjoyable," he said maliciously. He released her neck and grabbed the front of her robes with both his hands. With incredible strength, he ripped open her robe, exposing her dark green blouse and matching skirt. Without any warning, he slipped his left hand into her blouse and began to massage her firm breast. Taking his right hand, he slowly slipped it under the waistband of her skirt. As his hand passed over her pubic bone her breathing became shallow, but she did nothing to stop him. When he reached all the way between her legs, he used his long fingers to push aside her knickers. Bella let out a loud gasp as he invaded her.

He brought his head forward until their lips were less than a breath apart. "You have a decision to make, Bella," he whispered in a smooth voice. "You can let me take you willingly, or by force. One way I guarantee you immense pleasure, the other immense pain. Either way, you probably won't survive. So which will it be?"

In a raspy voice she whispered, "Pleasure." Then brought her lips forward to meet his.

After a minute of exploring her mouth with his tongue and bringing her to the edge of orgasm with his hand, he broke their embrace. He then looked deeply into her eyes and in a commanding voice said, "Remove them." Bellatrix reached under her skirt and pulled her knickers down and stepped out of them.

"Turn around" he said to her, with a wicked look on his face as he unbutton his fly. As she turned, he placed a hand on the center of her back, forcing her to lean forward and place her hands on the brick wall for support. With his other hand he lifted her skirt up onto her back. He moved forward, positioning himself directly behind her. Without saying a word of warning, he took her. There was no tenderness in his act. He simply used her body for his own pleasure. She moaned with pleasure, but it meant nothing to him.

Eventually, he began to once again feel himself getting ready for release. Knowing that he had not done all that he intended to do, he removed himself from her. With one arm he grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the wall. He quickly spun her around and pushed her backwards until she was flat against the bricks. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up a foot in the air. He then positioned himself underneath her. She moaned as he lowered her. Instead of letting her feet touch the ground, she wrapped them around his waist. She was much better than he had expected; of course, this might be the first sex she had had in fifteen years.

He began to push himself up while he kept her back pinned to the wall for leverage. He continued for a very long time, there seemed to be no end to his stamina. It was late December and the inside of the warehouse was below freezing, yet sweat poured from both their brows.

Without any warning, he grabbed her off the wall walked her over to a pile of wooden pallets ten feet away. The wooden pallets were stacked about three feet high. Instead of gently lowing her to the pallets, he simply released his grip, letting her back hit the pallets with a loud thud. He reached out and tore open her blouse, exposing her perfectly white skin. He slowly ran his hands down her chest to her belly. Her skin began to goose pimple under his touch. Now free of her weight, he was able to as much force as he wished.

By her rapid breathing and the tightening of her muscles, he could tell she was getting close. Without her noticing, he withdrew his wand from his robe. He had always believed there was a close relationship between pleasure and pain. Now he planned to see just how close the two could be. As soon as he saw her begin to tense and arch her back, he pointed his wand at her chest and shouted, "Crucio." He only held the curse for a brief second, just enough to charge all her pain receptors and open up all her nerve endings. Every one of her muscles contorted with both pain and pleasure at the same time. Instead of a painful scream, she let out what could only be described as a very loud howl. The site of this beautiful woman that he had hated years, writhing beneath him was too much. He quickly let out his own howl of relief. This was better than anything he'd experienced with the prostitutes. This was almost as good as…He stop that thought before his brain could finish it.

(End of edit.)

After catching his breath, he moved away from her. Snape felt a strong sense of composure filling him. This time had been different from the others. Three days ago, in the Potions classroom, he had felt like an uncontrollable animal, hungering with lust. The prostitutes he had used were just an attempt to relieve the fire that burned in his blood. This time he was in complete control; he used her how he wanted and for as long as he wanted. And now that he had finish, the fire was completely gone from his blood. He reveled in his new sense of self-control.

Snape buttoned up his trousers and moved back over to Bellatrix. Her whole body was shivering; the sweat on her skin made the cold night air bite. He reached out and pulled Bella's robe back over her, covering her naked skin. He leaned down next her and brushed the loose hair off her face. Her eyes were barely open as he began to speak.

"Bella, you know I always thought you had a lot of potential when we were young. You could have been a very powerful witch if only you had the will. Instead, you decided to be a slave to a mad man. What a waste," he said in a disappointed tone.

"You are his slave too, Severus," she said weakly.

"No Bella, I'm not. Like our dear friend Lucius, I am merely his servant. I did what he commanded, but always expected something in return. I no longer believe he can hold up his end of the bargain. You can tell him from me that my services are no longer at his disposal," Snape said seriously to her.

"He will kill you," she said, barely above a whisper.

"He is welcome to try. But tell Voldemort to come himself, Bella. If he sends only his servants, I will send back the pieces of their bodies that I don't use in my potions," he said point-blank. Snape then got up and headed for the door.

"You can not just walk away, Severus," she called after him. "You carry the mark, same as me. The mark means we belong to him until the day we die."

Snape stopped before he reached the door. He pulled back his sleeve and looked at the mark on his arm. He knew she was right; the mark linked him to the Dark Lord. He had received the mark on his eighteenth birthday and had carried it for eighteen long years. Half his life it has been with him; Severus figured that was long enough. He pointed his wand at the center of his left elbow said, "Albus Incendium".

"AWWWWWW!" he screamed, as a white-hot jet of flame shoot out of the tip of his wand. A loud thud echoed through the warehouse as his left forearm hit the floor. As the pain subsided, he stared at the blackened stump that was his elbow. The instant his arm fell to the ground he could feel the difference within him, as if a dark shadow had been pulled from his mind. Severus wondered if he was still bond by the Unbreakable Vow he gave Narcissa. The hand he swore upon now lay at his feet. The only way to break the vow for sure was to kill Narcissa. He had considered it many times. But he knew Narcissa was not the same as Bellatrix. Her love Draco proved that. Another possibility accrued to him. Maybe if the Bonder was dead that might break the vow.

Snape reached down and picked up his arm by the wrist and carried it back over to Bellatrix. When he suddenly dropped it on the pallet next to her head, she recoiled in fright at the sight of it. The fingers were still twitching as if trying desperately to grasp something.

"Give this with my compliments to your Lord, Bella. My pound of flesh is paid in full," he said defiantly. He moved closer to stare her right in the eyes. "Bella, if I ever see you again, you will wish I had killed you here tonight," he said coldly, as his dark eyes bore into her. Severus knew he would never see her again. The dark lord would kill her as soon as she returned with his arm. Voldemort was a firm believer in always kill the messenger, if it's bad news.

He turned and headed back to the door. He reached out with his left hand to grab the door, but felt nothing. He looked down at the stump he mistakenly tried to use. "This will have to be the first thing I fix," he said, as he pulled the door open and stepped out into the night.

Next chapter coming soon.

Once again this Chapter was edited for contain. If you want the smutty version, see the link on my author's page.


	4. Cravings

Author's Notes:

Warning! This story contains strong sexual content.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. All the positive feedback was really helpful.

Once again this chapter was beta'd by the fabulous Nakhash Makashefah. Her skills as a proofreader and content adviser have proven to be absolutely priceless. Which is good, because I'm not paying her anything.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 04 Cravings.

It had been a full month since the accident in the Potions classroom. It had also been one of the hardest months of Hermione's life. She had spent over four weeks in a constant state of arousal. Every male above puberty she encountered presented her with a challenge. She had made weekly visits to the infirmary were Madam Pomfrey would give her another dose of Nightshade Morning-After Potion. The potion would only give her a brief two-day respite from her overly stimulated sex drive. She begged Pomfrey for additional doses, but was told that more than one dose a week would be dangerous to her health.

The only other form of relief she had after the Nightshade potion wore off was masturbation. She was now masturbating more than a thirteen-year-old boy who had just found his father's hidden stash of porn magazines. Hermione had defiled every phallic-shaped item she owned in an attempt to quell her desires.

Her need to touch human flesh wasn't the only thing bothering Hermione. After Professor Snape's disappearance, all kinds of rumors flowed though Hogwarts. Hermione was usually the subject of most of them. Somehow it had gotten out that Snape had confronted Hermione in the Potions classroom on the day of his disappearance. Everyone also knew she had to spend most of her holiday in the infirmary after Snape had gone missing. Hermione believed that it was Slughorn who had started the rumors. He was the one who had to clean up the classroom after the accident.

One of the most popular rumors was that Hermione had accidentally killed Professor Snape when a secret potion she was working on for Harry had exploded. Another one was that Snape had attacked Hermione when she accidentally entered the classroom while he was making a potion for the Dark Lord.

When someone would ask her what really happened, Hermione would simply tell them that she had no idea where Professor Snape was and the reason she was in the infirmary was for a very bad case of the flu. Some would believe her, but most didn't.

It was a Friday morning in the Great Hall and Hermione was rushing through her breakfast. She hated being around so many people in her condition; she felt like a fox in a hen house. She only had to get through classes today and then she could head to the infirmary for her weekly dose of Nightshade potion. Hermione desperately needed a break from her hormones. Her schoolwork had suffered since the accident. She planned to use this weekend to catch up as much as possible.

"May I have everyone's attention, please," Dumbledore called from the staff table. "I have a couple of brief announcements I wish to convey. I am sorry to announce that Professor Snape will not be returning as our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

A huge cheer suddenly arose from three of the four school tables. The Slytherins were just looking confused. Hermione couldn't tell if they thought it was a good or bad thing that Snape was gone. She felt pretty much the same way. On one hand she felt guilty about causing the loss of a valued staff, and more importantly, Order member. But the truth was, she was a little relieved that she wouldn't have to face the man again; not after what had happen in the Potion classroom, anyway. It was bad enough that his image constantly appeared in her dreams at night. Everything that she used to find vile about Snape suddenly became very erotic to her. Even her daydreams weren't free of the dark man's presence.

After patiently waiting for the cheers to die down, Dumbledore continued with his announcement. "Professor Grubbly-Plank will continue to teach D.A.D.A until a suitable full time replament can be found. I'm also pleased to announce that Professor Slughorn has generously volunteered to take over the duties as Head of Slytherin House."

"Volunteered - that will be the day," Slughorn said with a snort.

"We will strive to find permanent replacements for both positions, but I'm afraid, in all probability, it will not occur until the next school term," the Headmaster announced. "In the meantime both Professors Slughorn and Grubbly-Plank have my full confidence to fulfill these positions adequately, for now. Thank you for your attention, you may all return to your breakfast."

Hermione gave Slughorn a cuatious look. She still didn't know if she should trust the man. He did invite her, a Muggleborn, to join his Slug-club. But Harry said there was something the old Slytherin was hiding. She would have to keep a close eye on the new head of Slytherin.

Hermione's third class of the day was Double Potions. Today's lesson was on the "Aqua-Moon Potion." If made properly, it could produce ten liters of clean water from only two drops of potion and a bucket full of sand; a very handy potion to have if you were traveling through a large desert. The Aqua-Moon Potion is a required Potion for all six year students. That meant the class was twice as big today. Hermione's advanced N.E.W.T level class would learn how to make this potion at the same time as the standard six year potions students. 

Potions class had become almost pleasant since Snape became the new D.A.D.A professor. It was obvious that Professor Slughorn didn't have Snape's extensive and wide-ranging knowledge of potions. He had to refer to the texts on a couple of occasions. But his pleasing demeanor and willingness to answer questions made the classes a lot more enjoyable.

Only Harry's new found talent for potion making, thanks to his uses of the Prince's textbook, bother her. Hermione didn't know why, it just did. She knew nothing good would come from using the notes in that book. 

The one drawback to not having Snape around was Neville. Snape's sharp eyes usually caught most of Neville's mistakes before they could cause too much damage. Now, Neville was truly becoming a menace. Twice in the in the last month his classroom had to be evacuated because of toxic fumes coming from Neville's cauldron. He seemed to blow up about a third of his potions. Professor Slughorn had become very frustrated with Neville. On numerous occasions he had insisted that it was impossible to cause an explosion with the ingredients provided. Many times he had accused Neville of purposely adding explosives to his potions. Hermione could only give Neville a sympathetic look; she knew first-hand how easily a potion could go wrong. Fortunately for Hermione and her N.E.W.T level classmates, they only had class with Neville once a month.

Hermione had finished her potion with plenty of time to spare and was putting up her extra ingredients when Parvati Patil tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hermione, could you have a look at Neville's potion? He's done something to make it turn orange."

Hermione followed Parvati over to Neville's cauldron. Not only was his potion orange, but it was as thick as mud with a rotten-egg smell coming from it. Hermione would swear she was looking at a cauldron full of molten rock and not a water-creating potion.

Shaking his head, Neville said, "I don't know what went wrong. Everything was fine until I added the salamander blood."

"How much did you add?" Hermione asked.

"Just what was called for, half a cup," Neville stated.

"I think this potion's had it, Neville," Parvati said sympathetically, as she looked into the cauldron.

"I really thought I had this one," Neville said, sounding dejected. 

Staring at his remaining ingredients he suddenly said, "I know what went wrong. I forgot to add the Cactus powder."

Neville picked up the bowl of blue powder and poured it into the cauldron.

"No!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late.

The potion erupted in a fountain of orange gooey blobs as soon as the powder made contact. The force of the eruption knocked Hermione, Neville, and Parvati off their feet. All three of them were covered in orange potion that had the consistency of human snot.

"Mr. Longbottom, I should have known," the Professor said, as he arrived on the scene.

Neville tried to get up but slipped in the orange mess and landed on his butt. Hermione and Parvati slowly helped each other to their feet. 

"Mr. Longbottom, this is the third exploding potion in one week. I believe that's a new record for you, isn't Mr. Longbottom?" he asked, with annoyed look on his face. All the Slytherins in the room began to laugh hysterically.

"Five," Neville said, as he grabbed the side of his worktable and pulled himself to his feet.

"What?" the professor asked.

"Five in one week. I did that in my second year," he answered.

"Mr. Longbottom, just how is it possible you scored an Outstanding on your Potions O.W.L.?" he asked, giving him a very skeptical look.

"My Potions O.W.L was on an antiseptic burn potion. My grandmother has been making me that potion since I was five," he answered. 

The Professor just placed a hand on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Neville pulled his wand out of his robe and pointed it at himself, apparently about to cast a cleaning charm.

"Stop right there, Mr. Longbottom," the Professor ordered. "You should know better than to cast a charm on a unknown potion. You will have to clean yourself manually, I'm afraid. All three of you will need to bathe and clean yourselves right away," he informed them.

"You want us to go all the way up to our dorms like this?" Parvati asked, as she looked down at her orange covered robe.

"No, Miss Patil. You have my permission to use the Prefects' bathroom on the first floor," he answered. "I suggest that you three head there now and try to avoid any skin irritation if you can. From the smell of that stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if a rash broke out." Just the mention of a rash caused all three of them to sprint for the door.

A couple of minute later, they all arrived at the Prefects' bathrooms. Neville quickly disappeared into the boy's bathroom across the hall, while Hermione and Parvati entered the girl's.

"Wow," Parvati said, as they entered the large Roman-style bath. "This is bigger than our common room Hermione. It even has a pool," Parvati said. sounding amazed.

"It's nice, but no one ever gets to use it," Hermione said, as she looked around. "With all the extra duties we Prefects have, we never have the time."

Hermione walked over to the dressing room and rang a small brass bell hanging from the wall. After only two seconds a small female house-elf, wearing a red and white tablecloth as a tunic, arrived with a soft 'pop'.

"My name is Moopa, Mistress. How can Moopa be of assistance?" the little elf asked.

"My name is Hermione. How are you doing this afternoon Moopa?" she asked, with a smile.

The small elf instantly became nervous after hearing Hermione's name. "Mistress Hermione, Moopa not wish to be given clothes. Hogwarts is Moopa home, Moopa has nowhere else to go," the elf said, on the verge of tears.

This was not the first time Hermione had received this kind of reaction from one of the house-elves. She now realized that, to an elf, there was no difference between being freed of their enslavement and being banished from their home. It was true that the only reason their masters ever did free them, was to punish an unforgivable crime. 

Hermione knelt down on one knee in front of the little creature and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Moopa, I'll never give you clothes unless you ask me to. I do hope one day that you will. There's a really big and wonderful world outside of Hogwarts; you might want to see it one day."

The elf blinked her large eyes at Hermione and said, "Moopa is very small and like her small world. Big world is for big people."

"Very well," Hermione said, as she stood back up. "Moopa, would you be so kind as to bring me and Miss Patil a fresh set of school uniforms from our wardrobes? Some clean robes as well?"

"Yes, Mistress," the elf answered with a smile, and with another 'pop' she was gone.

"When will you learn, Hermione? They don't want to be free," Parvati said, as she began to unbutton her robe.

"It's only a matter of education, Parvati. Once they know what they're missing and not just what they'll lose, it will be a different story," Hermione said, as she began to undress.

"If you say so," Parvati said skeptically.

Hermione undressed down to just bra and panties. She placed her soiled clothes in the laundry chute and grabbed a white terrycloth robe and some towels off the shelf. When she turned towards Parvati, Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. Parvati had removed everything except her undergarments, as well. But instead of plain white cotton underwear, she wore the skimpiest set of black lingerie Hermione had ever seen.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh this," Parvati said coyly, as she turned sideways and slightly bent one of her legs. Hermione thought Parvati looked just like a model in a Victoria's Secret catalog. "It's from Paris. My mother got it for me. She works in the fashion industry there."

"I thought your mom was a witch," Hermione said, sounding puzzled.

"She is. Most fashion designers hire witches. You couldn't have a fashion show without one. It usually takes a wand to get the models in those outfits," Parvati informed her. "My mom plans to design her own line of clothes one day. She just needs a Muggle to front for her first."

"How long has your mother been in fashion?" Hermione asked.

"Since she was fifteen. She used to be a model; now she does choreography and prep work for all the big shows. Last summer, my mom let Padma and me model in one of her shows, but only dresses. She drew the line at bathing suits and lingerie."

It wasn't hard for Hermione to picture Parvati walking down a Paris runway in four-inch stiletto heals. Standing there, nearly naked, next to Parvati, Hermione suddenly became very aware of her own body. Compared to Parvati, she felt like she had the body of a twelve-year old boy. Feeling a bit inadequate, Hermione quickly took off her underwear and rushed into the shower-room.

The shower-room didn't have any stalls or shower nozzles; instead it had five, four-foot wide, individual waterfalls set along three sides of the marble room. Behind each waterfall was a set of knobs to control the waters temperature and flow. After hanging up her robe and towels on hooks on the opposite wall, Hermione stepped under one of the waterfalls. She turned the temperature up and the flow to full. She wanted to make sure she got all that orange goop out of her hair. 

A minute later, Parvati entered the shower-room. She took the waterfall that was two spaces to Hermione's left. Even through the heavy steam had filled the room, Hermione could still see the teen goddess' perfect body. Unexpectedly, Hermione felt the fire in her blood begin to burn. This was first time she had felt this way around another girl. She had assumed it would only happen in the presence of males. She turned her back to Parvati hoping that would cool the lust in her blood. In her head, Hermione began to go over her essay on why the Goblins were defeated at the battle of Stink Bog. She tried desperately not to think about the beautiful, naked girl that was only about five feet away.

"Hermione, could you give me a hand?" Parvati asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, sounding both shocked and panicky as she turned back towards Parvati.

"I think I have some of that orange stuff on my back. Do you think you can get it for me, please," Parvati said, as she held out the large loofah sponge toward Hermione. "Come on, I won't bite." 

Hermione almost laughed at how ironic Parvati's statement was.

She took the sponge from Parvati and stepped behind the girl. Parvati pulled her long raven hair over her shoulder to expose the nape of her neck. As gently as she could, Hermione placed the sponge on Parvati's neck and slowly moved it down between her shoulder blades. The temptation to reach out and touch Parvati's perfect olive-colored skin was quickly becoming irresistible. Hermione stopped the sponge when she reached Parvati's waistline; she didn't dare go any lower. As she moved the sponge back up, Hermione tried to flood her mind with the most anti-erotic thoughts possible: 'grandma's hairy armpits, Dolores Umbridge in a thong bikini, a bucket full of dead puppies, Hagrid in a Speedo, Professor Snape in...' the last thought caused the memory of what happened in the Potions classroom to play itself out in her mind. Hermione was losing what little self-control she had left as the memory of Snape's strong, slender hands caressing her body invaded her thoughts.

Unable to control herself any longer, Hermione pressed the sponge into Parvati skin until all of the tips of her fingers were touching bare flesh.

"That tickles," Parvati said; but Hermione paid no attention.

Instead of stopping at her waistline, Hermione continued south until she was at the top of Parvati buttocks. She watched as a stream of small soapy bubbles ran out of the sponge and disappeared down the cleft between Parvati's cheeks. Instead of bringing the sponge back up, she began to move it back and forth across the top of Parvati's bum. 

"Uh, Hermione, what are you doing?" Parvati asked, in a slightly apprehensive voice.

"Just making sure you're clean," she answered, in a present business-like tone.

She then moved a little closer to Parvati. Hermione let her hand slip a little wider and a little lower, until she was making small circles with the sponge on Parvati's right cheek. She then gently placed her left hand on Parvati's left hip. Parvati sucked in a deep breath as she felt Hermione's touch.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to slip," Hermione explained.

"Uh...ok," Parvati answered weakly.

Unable to resist any further, Hermione slowly lowered the sponge between Parvati's cheeks. Parvati drew in another deep breath before saying, "Hermione, I don't think any potion got down there."

(Edited for content)

Hermione moved forward some more, until both of her breasts pressed into Parvati's back, and then she whispered in her ear, "Better to be safe than sorry."

She pushed the sponge forward, causing Parvati to spread her legs farther apart. Hermione began making long strokes with the sponge, from the top of Parvati's rear end, all the way to her pubic bone. 

Parvati's breathing became more ragged; she leaned forward, placing both her hands on the wall in front on her. With stealth-like secrecy, Hermione slowly brought her left hand up along Parvati's ribcage, cupping her left breast in her hand, massaging it gently with her fingers.

Deciding that the sponge was too big a hindrance, Hermione let it drop to the floor, using her bare hand and fingers instead. Parvati caught her breath as Hermione fingers brushed over her sensitive flesh.

"Hermione, we can't do this," she said in a shallow voice, but making no attempts at stopping her.

"Sure we can. Proper hygiene is important," she answered 

"OH MERLIN," Parvati cried, as the pleasure of Hermione's actions over-took her.

Hermione put two of her fingers to good use, something she had learned to do well over the last month.

"Ummmmmmm" Parvati moaned. Feeling a deep hunger within herself, Hermione placed her lips on the left side of Parvati's throat. She traced her tongue up along Parvati's neck until she reached the ear. Remembering what Snape had done to her, Hermione took Parvati's earlobe into her mouth. Just as she bit down on Parvati's ear, Hermione increased her motion adding a third finger to the task.

"OH, YESSS," Parvati screamed. She then brought her own hand down between her legs. After another minute Parvati suddenly started to shudder. Knowing that she was on the verge, Hermione quickened her tempo. Seconds later, Parvati arched her back and let out a loud scream of pleasure, "OOOOHHH, GODS."

(End of edit.)

With most of her strength gone, Parvati leaned against the wall. She turned around to face Hermione; she had a large smile on her face. Hermione was about to smile back at her when she noticed the large crescent-shaped bite wound on Parvati's left ear. The wound was steadily dripping blood.

Seeing the worried expression on her face, Parvati reached up to feel her ear. She grimaced in pain as she touched it. Looking at the blood on her hand, a sudden panicked look appeared on Parvati's face. She unexpectedly rushed across the room and grabbed her bathrobe off the hook. Without trying to dry herself, Parvati quickly put on the robe. She then raced into the changing room, grabbed her book-bag, and headed for the exit. "I have to go," is all she said as she disappeared through the door.

Hermione quickly ran to the door after her. Opening the door she shouted, "I'm sorry Parvati." But Parvati was already gone. Only a trail of wet footprints leading to the main staircase remained. Realizing she was hanging halfway out the Prefects' bathroom buck naked, Hermione quickly pulled the door shut. She walked back into the shower-room and sat under one of the waterfalls.

Placing both of her hands on her face, Hermione shook her head in frustration. She was angry that she couldn't control herself. She was angry that she hadn't found a cure for the potion yet. And she was angry that Parvati ran out without giving her the common courtesy of a reach around. 

An hour later, Hermione sat on a bed in the empty infirmary. She had decided it was no use going to class in her current state. After leaving the Prefects' bath, she had rushed here to beg Madam Pomfrey for the Nightshade potion. Hermione was hoping to get her dose a couple of hours early. She also hoped that Parvati wasn't too freaked out about what had happened in the shower-room. With her luck, rumors of her being a Lesbian Stalker, attacking poor defenseless girls while they bathed, would be all over Hogwarts by dinner. Her only hope was that Parvati might be too embarrassed to mention it to anyone.

It had been twenty minutes since Hermione had last seen Madam Pomfrey and she was beginning to worry. The Matron had taken an extra-long time examining her. She left saying that she had to check on something, but Hermione could see the look of concern on Poppy's face. All kinds of horrible thing were running through her mind. What if her symptoms were getting worse? Maybe in a month she would be reduced to a drooling, sex-crazed animal. What if the potion turned out to be lethal? A dozen different awful possibilities occurred to her.

Just as her anxiety reached it's boiling point, Madam Pomfrey re-entered the infirmary with Professor Dumbledore behind her. 'This can't be good,' she thought to herself, as the old wizard approached her.

"How are we feeling today, my dear?" he asked, with a smile and a twinkle from his blue eyes.

"Not so good, Professor. My urges are getting even harder to control," she answered dejectedly.

"Well, not to worry my dear. Madam Pomfrey believes she has found the reason why your condition has persisted for so long," the Headmaster said.

"Really, why?" Hermione asked, as she looked up at the Matron.

Instead of answering her, Pomfrey unfolded a piece of red velvet cloth. Inside the cloth was a beautiful gold medallion attached to a gold chain. In the center of the medallion was a carved picture of the sun with a large crystal in it. As soon as Pomfrey lifted it up by the chain, Hermione could see that the other side of the medallion was not gold, but instead polished silver. The silver side had a carved moon on it with the same crystal in the middle.

"Let me see your hand, dear," Pomfrey asked, as she held the medallion in her right hand.

Hesitantly, she gave Pomfrey her right hand. Taking hold of her index finger, Pomfrey pushed Hermione's fingertip onto a sharp point at the top of the medallion. She whimpered as a single drop of blood dripped down onto it. The medallion absorbed the blood almost instantly. The clear crystal in its center turned the color of blood.

"Hermione, please lie down on your back," Pomfrey asked.

She did as the Matron ordered.

Pomfrey held the medallion over Hermione's stomach by its long chain. She pointed her wand at it and said, "Reperi Arcanum."

The medallion began to slowly spin counterclockwise. As it began to spin faster the crystal in the middle started to glow. A bright pink light came out of the crystal as the medallion continued to twirl. Pomfrey grabbed the medallion with her other hand; the light disappeared as soon as the spinning stopped.

"You see Albus, there's no mistake," Pomfrey said to the Headmaster.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, as she looked up at the old wizard.

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Dumbledore gave her a smile and said, "Hermione we think we know the why your potion is still affecting you."

"Why?" she asked.

"You're with child, Miss Granger," Pomfrey answered.

"WHAT? No, that's not possible," Hermione said in a panicked voice. "What about the Nightshade Morning-After potion? I've taken five doses."

"I'm afraid my Nightshade potion was no match for the one you brewed up," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"But I can't be pregnant; I just can't be," she said, on the verge of tears. Dumbledore reached out and took hold of her hand to try and comfort her. "I don't understand, Professor. How is this possible?" she asked.

"Hermione, the original potion was meant for the successful breeding of livestock. Not only did it have to put them in the mood to breed, but had to make them fertile as well," Dumbledore told her.

"What if I take a larger dose, will it work then?" she asked, sounding desperate.

"I'm afraid I can't give you anymore Nightshade potion, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey informed her.

"Why not?" Hermione franticly asked.

"Miss Granger, while birth-control is not illegal in the Wizarding World, abortion is. Now that we know you're pregnant, we can do nothing that will harm your child," Pomfrey answered.

"Are you saying, I'm going to be forced to have this baby?" she asked.

"No Hermione, you still have options available to you," Dumbledore said. "While it's true that abortion is not permitted in our world, it is a option in the Muggle world. Since you're of Muggle birth, our law does allow you to seek a Muggle solution to your problem."

"So if I want a abortion, I have to use a Muggle doctor?"

"Yes Hermione, and you only have a limited amount of time to decide. The law only gives you a thirty-day grace period to use the Muggle option," he told her.

"What about the potion? It's still affecting me. I won't be able to control myself without the Nightshade potion. What will I do?" she asked.

"The Nightshade potion is the reason your potion is still affecting you so dramatically," Pomfrey said. "I believe the potion reasserted itself to protect your pregnancy every time you took a dose of Nightshade Morning-After. It should become dormant in your system in a couple of days."

"Dormant? Are you saying the stuff is going to be in me forever?" Hermione worriedly asked.

"No dear, it should be gone as soon as your pregnancy is over," Pomfrey answered.

"I guess I'll have to owl my parents tonight. They'll probably know a doctor or a clinic I can go to," Hermione said.

"Poppy, would you be so kind as to give Miss Granger and I a few private minutes to ourselves?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Albus. I need to run down to the greenhouse and retrieve some healing herbs. I will be gone at least fifteen to twenty minute; will that be sufficient?"

"Yes Poppy, that will be fine."

Hermione watched as Pomfrey wrapped the medallion back in the red velvet cloth and handed it to the Headmaster. As she watched the Matron walk down the infirmary aisle and out the door, Hermione wondered what Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about.

"Hermione, I know this is a difficult decision to make, but I want you to consider having this child," Dumbledore said sincerely to her. 

"You can't be serious, Professor. I'm only seventeen; I'm not even out of school yet," she tensely said.

"I realize what a burden this will be to you, Hermione. But I can assure you that you'll have all the help and support you ever need, if you decide to have this child. The full resources of Hogwarts and the Order will be at your disposal," Dumbledore said.

Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought the Headmaster was almost pleading with her to have this child.

"I can't Professor. It's not only that I'm too young, it's..it's..."

"It's the father," Dumbledore finished for her.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, sounding a little ashamed. "I mean, it's Professor Snape. How can I have the child of such a vile, despicable man?"

"Hermione, you have yet to see the true Severus Snape. I can assure you that he is quite a remarkable person," Dumbledore told her.

"Are you saying he is a completely different person around other people? The mean, hateful man that had tormented and plagued my friends and me for years was all just an act?" she asked.

"No, I must admit Severus does have his abrasive side. I'm merely suggesting that there is a lot more to the man than he typically shows," Dumbledore answered.

"He was a Death Eater. I'm not fully convinced he ever stopped being one. He treats all the Slytherins like royalty and is absolutely cruel to those who fight against the Dark Lord. How can you trust such a man?" she asked the old wizard, with a distressed look on her face.

"If there is one thing I can assure you of, it's Severus's loyalty to the Order and the fight against the Dark Lord. When he was seventeen, in a fit of both rage and grief, he made a very bad mistake. Almost immediately, he realized his mistake; ever since then, he has dedicated his life to erasing that mistake. I would trust my life to Severus and have done so on many occasions."

"But he carries the Dark Mark. I just don't see how you can trust such a person," she said.

"I'm afraid I have little choice in the matter. You see Hermione, Severus Snape is my grandson," Dumbledore stated.

In the next chapter Dumbledore will explain his relationship to Severus.

Stay tuned.

Once again I had to butcher this chapter to make it fit ratings. If you want to read the uncut, unedited version, go to the link on my Author's page. 

Please review. It's what I live for.


	5. Decisions

Author's Notes:

March 2006. This story has been reedited to fit The Half Blood Prince. It now has spoilers, so read book six first.

Thanks to everyone, who has reviewed this story so far. I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I had fallen behind on my other story and needed to get a couple of chapters done for it. I'm already work on the next chapter so it won't be to long. You can trust me; I'm just as reliable as every other author on this site.

This chapter was beta'd by Severus Snape maternal grandmother Nakhash Makashefah. She took time out from scarifying young Authors to do this chapter for me.

Warning! This story contains strong sexual content.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 05. Decisions.

"Professor Snape is your grandson?" Hermione said to the Headmaster, with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, Miss Granger, he is" Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"But how is that possible? Aren't you too old to be his grandfather?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"I'll have you know, Miss Granger, I had barely turned a hundred when his mother, Eileen, was born," Dumbledore answered, sounding a bit insulted. Hermione was still very confused. It just seemed impossible that Snape could be related to Dumbledore. And the idea of a hundred year old wizard getting laid was even more disturbing. "Perhaps, I should start form the beginning," the Headmaster suggested.

"Please, Professor," Hermione said.

"Just over sixty years ago, while I was traveling through the Middle East, I met a powerful Sorceress named Nak Makash. She was the leader of a very powerful Hebrew coven. We had a brief one night affair that resulted in the birth of my daughter, Eileen."

"Because of my many enemies, I didn't give Eileen my name. I let her be raised by her mother, which Nak preferred. I don't believe the women ever really like me very much. She simply wanted a child by a powerful wizard. Eileen never knew I was her father. I had lost all four of my previous children to Dark wizards. I refused to take any chances with my last child.

"When she was eleven, Eileen's mother sent her here to Hogwarts, against my wishes. As happy as I was to have my daughter near me, I was terrified for her safety Thankfully her mother had the foresight to give her the last name Prince. She had told Eileen that her father has a British Royal that was killed in the muggle war against the Germans Africa Corps. She said that the brave Royal wizard never told her his full name, so she just use his title, Prince." 

Hermione instantly thought about Harry's mysteries Half Blood Prince. 'Could Snape be the Prince?' she thought to herself. She disregarded the idea very quickly. Harry's book was too old to be Snape's and she was sure the author might be female.

"When Eileen was twenty, she met a young Muggle from Scotland named Tobias Snape. I approved of my daughter seeing Tobias, at first. He was in England to study Archaeology under my friend, Nicolas Flamel, who taught at Oxford posing as a Muggle professor. Nicolas introduced him to Eileen. Being a Muggle I knew he wasn't connected to any Dark wizard in England or Europe. He had a very academic mind and cared nothing about pureblood politics.

"Unfortunately, because of my obsession with Eileen's physical safety, I neglected to safeguard her emotional well-being. Only after they were married, did I become aware of Tobias' vindictive, prideful nature," Dumbledore said with regret.

"Did he beat her?" Hermione regretfully asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. But his constant mental abuse and harassment left psychological scars on both Eileen and Severus. While I have no doubt that Tobias did love my daughter, he was never able to keep the frustrations of his work from effecting how he treated his family. Tobias had been working on a connection between the Stonehenge ruins and the Egyptian pyramids for most of his adult life. His pride would never let him accept his own failures. He would, instead, blame those around him. In the end, his pride proved to be just as lethal as any Dark wizard," the Headmaster sadly stated.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Just before Severus was to graduate from Hogwarts, we received word that Muggles had killed both Tobias and Eileen in a small village in northwestern Africa. They were there trying to seek out the location of a very rare artifacts Tobias needed for his research. From what I was told, Tobias had gotten into an argument with some of the men in the village. Apparently, he tried to use a gun to settle the argument. Even with his gun, Tobias was eventually overpowered and stabbed to death. Eileen was killed trying to rescue him from the angry mob," Dumbledore told her. "I never really knew my daughter, Hermione. It is one of the biggest regrets of my life."

"Did Professor Snape join the Death Eaters because Muggles killed his parents?" she asked.

"Yes, Severus was devastated by the loss of his mother. She was the only one he had ever been able to truly count on. He had sworn to take her away from his father once he finished his own apprenticeship. He had watched his mother suffer and deteriorate under his father's browbeating for years. Her sudden death sent him over the edge," Dumbledore informed her. "Luckily for us, Severus was able to quickly recognize the same ugly, arrogant, prideful nature in his fellow Death Eaters that his father had possessed. Only twenty months after taking the Mark, he came to me to seek my counsel."

"That's why he still hates Muggles and Muggle-borns. Because of the death of his mother," Hermione suggested.

"Severus has never gotten over his mother's death. I doubt he ever truly will. I must admit, even I find it hard to accept Eileen's death," Dumbledore sorrowfully said.

"Does he know?" Hermione asked the old wizard.

"No, he has no idea that I am his grandfather. If it were ever known, Voldemort would stop at nothing to extinguish my bloodline. Severus is in enough danger as it is" the Headmaster told her.

"That's why you were angry with Madam Pomfrey when she gave me the Night Shade Potion for the first time. You thought I might be pregnant with your great-grandchild," Hermione said.

"Yes, I have to admit, the possibility did occur to me. I had long since given up hope that Severus would ever father a child. I believe his relationship with his father has soured him on the idea of a family. You will have to forgive my selfishness, Hermione, but I believe your child may be the last chance for the Dumbledore bloodline to continue," he told her.

"Your brother doesn't have any children?" she asked.

"I'm afraid Aberforth was never the most sociable of people. He preferred other forms of companionship," Dumbledore answered, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Is he gay?" Hermione asked.

"No, let's just say he has a real sympathy and friendliness towards certain kinds of livestock," Dumbledore cryptically answered.

"Oh Kaaay," Hermione said slowly. She reminded herself never to go in the Hog's Head tavern, again. "Professor, if Snape hates the idea of a family, what makes you think he'll want this child anymore than me?"

"I cannot tell you truthfully what Severus's reaction will be when he learns you now carry his child. But, I don't think he's capable of turning his back on his daughter," Dumbledore assured her.

"Daughter? What makes you think it's going to be a girl?" Hermione asked sounding puzzled.

"The medallion has already told us, Hermione. The crystal glowed pink, not blue," he informed her.

"Oh," Hermione said, as she placed her right hand on her abdomen. Somehow, the thought that it was a girl lessened her anxiety about it.

"Hermione, I want you to see something," Dumbledore said, as he removed the medallion from the velvet cloth. "Take it in your hand and close your eyes," he told her. Hermione gripped the medallion loosely in her left hand. She didn't want to impale herself again on the sharp point at the top, and then closed her eyes, as he asked. "Hermione, I want you to empty your mind. I want you to think of nothing but the child within you."

Slowly, a cloudy image formed in her mind. As it became clearer, she recognized the image as one of Hogwarts' school corridors. A lone figure moved closer down the long hallway. As the figure neared, the image suddenly sharpened. Hermione let out a small gasp as she recognized the figure. It was a girl, no more than eleven or twelve years old. She looked remarkably like Hermione with the exception of long straight raven-black hair and beautiful dark shiny eyes. She wore school robes, but Hermione couldn't tell what house insignia was on them. The insignia seemed to keep changing between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw colors. The girl's necktie changed as well. Slowly, the image began to fade.

"What was that?" she asked, as she opened her eyes. "Was that the future?"

"No, not the future. The medallion will only show you what is possible, nothing more," he told her.

"That was very unfair of you to show me that," Hermione irritably stated.

"Indeed," the Headmaster agreed, with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione could tell right then how badly the old wizard wanted this.

"Professor, I cannot agree to keep this child. At least not yet," she told him.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I would not expect you to make a decision on a matter this serious right away. However, the time for you to make a choice is very short," Dumbledore, told her.

"I thought I had thirty days?" Hermione asked.

"Thirty days from the start of your pregnancy. The Ministry will consider you pregnant a week after conception," the Headmaster informed her.

"How much time do I have?" Hermione nervously asked.

"A week," he answered.

"A week, that's it?" she desperately asked. "How am I suppose to make a decision this big in that short of time?"

"I doubt that it will take much time at all to decide what it is that you really want, Hermione. As soon as you have all the facts, I'm confident that you will make the best choice," the old wizard told her with a smile.

"How can I have all the facts? I don't even know what Professor Snape thinks about all this," Hermione said, uncertainly.

"Then it might be wise of you to speak with Severus, before the week is out," the Headmaster suggested.

"I thought no one knew where he was?" she asked.

"This is true. The Order hasn't turned up a single clue as to Severus's whereabouts. But, that will soon change now that you seek to know where he is," Dumbledore told her.

"What do I have to do with it?" Hermione asked, sounding a little mystified by what the Headmaster just said.

"Hermione, look at the medallion in your hand. Do you recognize it?" he asked.

She looked at the object in her hand. She turned it over and studied the symbols that were etched along the perimeter of the medallion. " I have never seen anything like it before. But the symbols look Egyptian," she told the Professor.

"Correct, it is Egyptian. It's a Maternal Magnetism Charm that once belonged to Cleopatra, herself," Dumbledore explained. "It was said that she used this charm to keep track of her child's father, Julius Caesar. This medallion will lead you right to your child's father. You just have to close your eyes and concentrate on Severus as you did on your daughter, before."

"You want me to find Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"As I said before, the Order has had no luck in finding Severus. It is imperative that we locate him before any of Voldemort's Death Eaters do. I believe you are our best hope. You, of course, will not be seeking him out alone; a member of the Order will join you," Dumbledore informed her.

"When?" Hermione asked simply.

"Tomorrow morning," he told her. "If that not too inconvenient for you, Hermione?" he asked.

"No. I'd rather get this out of the way as quickly as I can. Tomorrow will be fine," she answered.

"Hermione, I have one favor to ask. As I said before, we have had no sign of Severus since he left Hogwarts a month ago. Not even magical locater spells with Severus's own blood have been able to point us in any direction. It is entirely possible that he is no longer alive. It would explain why we haven't been able to track him. Could you allay an old man's fears and try to see if the medallion can point you towards Severus? It will only work if he is still alive," Dumbledore asked, with a worried expression on his face.

Hermione was hesitant to try. If it failed, she didn't want to be the one to tell Dumbledore that his only grandson was dead. Deciding it would be best to get it over with, she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

After a minute of concentrating on nothing but Professor Snape, Hermione couldn't sense anything. She was just about ready to give up when she felt something pulling at her mind. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Hermione opened her eyes and looked in the direction her mind was being pulled. "He's that way," Hermione said, as she pointed out the infirmary window.

"Southwest. I would have guessed that Severus would head to the northeast, back into Eastern Europe," Dumbledore said, with a look of relief on his face. "Were you able to sense anything else, Hermione?" the old wizard asked.

"I couldn't see anything, but I could swear that I smelled the ocean," she answered.

"He must be on the coast. That will help us narrow down his location," Dumbledore told her.

"What do I do when I find him?" Hermione asked.

"That is entirely up to you, my dear," Dumbledore told her. "You might start with explaining your current situation," he suggested.

"Who are you going to send with me?" she asked.

"I believe Miss Tonks will be an excellent choice. She can blend in with Muggles and wizards alike," Dumbledore recommended.

Just then, Pomfrey came back into the infirmary, returning from her trip to the greenhouse. Along with bag of herbs in her left hand, she held a black bottle in her right. The matron set the bag of herbs down on the small table next to the bed, then handed Hermione the bottle. "This is a calming draught I retrieved from our potions stores. It should help calm you until the other potion stops its effects," Pomfrey said, as Hermione took the bottle from her. "Be very careful with that, Miss Granger. Calming draughts can be highly addictive. No more than one tablespoon a day and for no longer than a single week," the matron warned.

"I understand," Hermione answered. "Professor, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything, my dear," the Headmaster answered.

"I was wondering if I could see Professor Snape's private quarters. Just to see if I can find something that will tell me more about him," Hermione suggested.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Miss Granger," the Professor told her. "Tomorrow, after breakfast, I'll have Miss Tonks meet you in the dungeon. After searching Severus's quarters, the two of you can set out to find him."

"I guess I should go to my dorm and pack. I want to get as early a start as possible, tomorrow," Hermione told the Headmaster.

"Do you have anything further for Miss Granger, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Miss Granger is free to go," the matron answered.

"Well, you best be on your way, my dear," Dumbledore said, as he took the medallion out of Hermione's hands and put it around her neck.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, as she hopped off the bed and headed for the exit.

Unnoticed by anyone in the infirmary, a small green housefly sat on the wall watching the teenage girl leave. The fly had heard every word spoken, but of course couldn't understand any of it. The blond- headed Slytherin boy, who had enchanted the fly, was able to hear and understand everything that was said.

Hermione had decided to skip dinner and stay in her dorm room. She was trying to avoid Parvati for as long as possible. She packed enough clothes for three days. She hoped that it wouldn't take any longer than that to find Professor Snape. The image of the beautiful girl in school robes still plagued her. Hermione was definitely not ready to become a mother, but she knew the girl's image would always haunt her if she did give up this baby. Hermione decide that she would pay a visit to her mother while she was gone. Her mother had had her at the very young age of nineteen and still was able to become a dentist before she was twenty-five. If anyone knew how to raise a child while still in school, it was her mom.

As Hermione lay on her bed contemplating her future, shouting rang out from the common room below, follow by a loud crash. She quickly got off her bed and ran to the door to see what the commotion was about. Just as she reached the main stairs, Parvati bolted pass, heading for their dorm room. Parvati looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen her before. Lying on his back, in the middle of the common room, was Neville, holding his now bloody nose.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Lavender Brown, as she came up the stairs after her friend. Hermione had been a bit frosty towards Lavender lately. The whole "Won Won," thing got under her skin. Hermione knew she wasn't jealous that Lav was always sucking face with her best friend. It was just the Potion affecting her. "Just the potion," she always told herself every time she saw the two of them together.

"I don't know. Parvati just started yelling at Neville, then punched him in the face," Lavender told her, as she passed. Hermione turned and followed Lavender back into their dorm. Inside, Parvati was angrily pacing back and forth. "What's wrong, Par?" Lavender asked her irate friend.

"That stupid fool, Longbottom, that's what's wrong," Parvati irately stated. "Hermione, tell her what that moronic klutz did to us."

"Uh, he blew his potion up on us," Hermione said, feeling confused as to why she would still be angry about that.

"He also turned us gay with that disastrous potion of his," Parvati said in a fiery voice.

"HE WHAT!" both Hermione and Lavender shouted.

"He turned us gay. We were all over each other in the shower after being covered in that orange goop; weren't we, Hermione?" Parvati said.

"Parvati, I don't think Neville's potion could affect us that way," Hermione told her.

"Of course it did, there's no other explanation for it. You would never have done what you did if you weren't affected by a potion. Would you?" Parvati sternly asked. Hermione had to admit; she had her there.

"No," she answered weakly. She hated letting Neville take the blame, but she promised Dumbledore that she would tell no one about the potion.

"Wow, that's incredible. What did you guys do in the shower, together?" Lavender asked with a look of prurient interest on her face.

"Just stuff," Parvati simply answered, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, are you still gay?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know. I haven't checked," Parvati told her.

"How would you check?" Lavender curiously asked.

"I guess, like this," Parvati answered. Then, without warning, she marched up to Hermione, put both her hands on the sides of her head and deeply kissed her. Hermione felt her blood begin to boil once again as Parvati's soft tongue invaded her mouth. Besides being able to tell that Parvati had had some kind of strawberry dessert for dinner, it was obvious that Parvati was an expert at Frenching. 

Parvati slowly moved her left hand down from the side of Hermione's head and finally rested it on her right breast. Hermione let out a low moan as the girl massaged her right bosom. Abruptly, without warning, Parvati pulled away. Hermione just sighed with frustration.

"Yep, I'm definitely still feeling pretty gay," Parvati, announced. "What about you, Hermione?" she asked.

"Maybe, just a little," she answered, as she continued to breathe deeply.

"Wow, that was so cool," Lavender stated. "Are you two only attracted to each other or do you want to have sex with other girls, too?" she asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Parvati said, than took Lavender in her arms and kissed her even deeper than she had Hermione. Lavender responded by bringing her hands up and putting them in Parvati's black mane. The two girls continued to snog one another without any signs of stopping. Slowly, they moved over and fell onto one of the beds.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke their kiss. "I guess you're really gay," Lavender said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm as gay as I was earlier," Parvati told her.

"Maybe the more gay sex you have, the quicker the potion wears off," Lavender suggested.

"That's a excellent theory you have there, mate," Parvati said, as she began to unbutton Lavender's shirt.

Hermione watched the two girls on the bed with the eyes of a predator. If she hadn't already packed her bottle of calming draught away, she would be tempted to take another dose. Hell, she would probably drink the whole damn bottle.

Parvati stopped nuzzling Lavender's neck to look back at Hermione, and say, "Come on Hermione, join in. If we work real hard, we could be cured by morning."

"It's going to be a long night," Hermione said to herself, as she put a locking charm on their door.

Next chapter coming soon.

My next chapter might not be beta'd, because I wrote that my beta had sex with a hundred year old man in this chapter. She does have a thing for older guys.


	6. Finding a reason

Author's Notes:

Warning! This story contains strong sexual content.

March 2006. This chapter now contains H.B.P spoilers. Read book six first. 

I want to thank all my loyal readers for waiting for this new chapter. I plan to alternate chapters between this story and my others.

This chapter was Beta'd by the all-powerful Nakhash Makashefah. Let's all lean down and kiss her glorious feet. Keep kissing until you suck the paint off her toenails.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 06 Finding a reason.

The sound of a door slamming shut in the old abandoned house above woke her. It wasn't really a house, just a four-room shack somewhere near Snape home on Spinner's End. She knew he would be coming soon. He would be bringing her food and potions to keep her alive. If she refused to eat and take the potions, as she often did, he would use magic to force them down her throat.

Her legs and wrists were shackled with short heavy chains. She could only move a foot away from her cot. She had longer chains to start with, but they were shortened when she tried to hang herself from one of the beams in the cellar's roof. She had tried to kill herself many times but without success. He made her wear a gag so that she could no longer bite her wrists or try to swallow her own tongue. She had no choice but to lie naked, chained to a filthy cot, praying that this nightmare life of hers would soon end.

Bellatrix hadn't understood what a true waste her life had been until she returned to her master a month ago with Snape's severed forearm. The Dark Lord took Snape's betrayal out on her. He saw her failure to bring his servant back as proof of her uselessness to him. He tortured her for days, using both curses and beatings. He let all of his servants witness her suffering, so they would know the cost of failure. Her bones were shattered then healed, just to be shattered again. She begged for death over and over, but he wouldn't release her to the next life. Finally after four days of relentless suffering, he brought a dementor to eat and destroy her very soul. He would deny her an afterlife, as well. She didn't care - anything to stop the pain.

It was his faithful servant Wormtail who convinced him to spare her life. He begged his master to give her to him. He promised that he would kill her once he tired of her. Knowing how much she despised the pitiful little Gryffindor, the Dark Lord agreed. He told Wormtail to bring him her head once he got bored with his new toy. For a month she has been trapped in this cellar, chained like an animal. Wormtail forced her to take the regenerative beauty potions. He wanted his plaything to as perfect and as beautiful as she had ever been.

Bellatrix only wanted death. She had been a fool all her life. Her dream of a world ruled by witches and wizards instead of filthy Muggles was just that - a dream. It had become clear to her that the Dark Lord cared nothing about ruling the Wizarding world. His only desire was to kill his enemies at all cost. His own immortality was his only concern. He would prefer to be the only wizard left in the world if it meant all of his enemies were dead. He didn't care that the Muggles were breeding like locusts, devouring everything in their path. Muggles were free to destroy this world with their wars and toxic pollution, while the magical world cowered in their shadow, shrinking a little more each year. She knew now that there was no hope for purebloods. She could only pray that the next world was better than this one.

The door to the cellar creaked open; the fat, squat little man came down the stairs. "Good morning, my love. It's time for breakfast," he merrily said. He held a small tattered picnic basket in one of his two left hands. He sat down on the edge of the cot, setting the basket on the floor. With a wave of his stubby wand all of her chains grew slack, giving her room to move. Wormtail reached around the back of her head, unbuckling the strap of her gag. He pulled it out of her mouth. The gag had breathing holes in it, with a long tube that snaked its way down her throat. It was always painful to remove. She sucked in deep breaths as her mouth was freed. She looked up at the pitiful man with murderous rage in her eyes. Bella would have spit in his face if only she had saliva. She had tried to goad the little bastard into killing her many times, but he never lost his temper. He knew she was his, and that there nothing she could do about it. If she were able to do one thing before dying, it would be to kill this pathetic excuse for a wizard.

"I have a treat for you today, my lovely. Fresh orange juice, muffins and some boiled eggs," he said with a smile. "I can't believe the Muggles just throw away perfectly good food out. Yesterday they threw out stacks of pancakes just because it wasn't breakfast time, anymore. Their waste is our gain." Bella was revolted by the fact that he was feeding her Muggle garbage. The man had been a rat far too long. Of course, that was all she was now. Just some garbage the Dark Lord had thrown out for his rat.

"You're looking very beautiful today, Bella. The potion has worked wonders. All of the scarring is gone, and your skin has a healthy glow once again," Wormtail told her as he ran his index finger along her cheek. Bella recoiled at being touched by the horrible thing. "What's wrong, my love? Is this the finger he used to violate you?" Peter asked as he looked at his second left hand. "You know, Snape does have a very sharp sense of touch. I only wish he had cut off his right arm instead of his left. Nevertheless, this is much better than that silver hand," he told her as he admired his new hand. "When our Lord kills Snape, I will be sure to take his other hand. That way I will have a matching set."

Wormtail sat her up on the cot. He opened the picnic basket and removed a child's thermos from it. He removed the thermos' cap and brought it to her lips. Normally she would refuse to drink or eat anything, but it had been more than a day since he had last fed her, and Bella's thirst was overpowering. "That's it. Drink up, you're going to need all your strength back," Peter said with a depraved look on his face. He had not raped her, yet. He seemed content to just fondle her body, for now. Bella knew soon that would not be enough for the rodent. She was almost completely healed. Soon, he would come and take her. He would indulge all of his sick perverted fantasies with her. When he finally tired of her, he would fulfill his promise to the Dark Lord, bringing him her head.

As much as she desired death, Bella didn't want this fool to be the end of her. For the past week she had contemplated on a way to escape the foul little wizard. Nothing had presented itself as of yet. She was chained naked to a cot in a bare room with a dirt floor. Even if she could move off the cot, there was nothing in the room to break her shackles. She had begged him to let her use the bathroom with hopes she could find something in the shack above that could break her bonds. He refused, content to let her soil the cot each day and lay in her own filth until he cleaned her and the cot with his wand. Bellatrix had only one option left to her. She would encourage him. She would lead him on in hopes that he would make a mistake.

Bella sat quietly while Wormtail hand-fed her muffins and two eggs. A week ago, she would have spit it back into his face. Now she needed his trust and his ignorance. She was a Slytherin, after all. In a battle of minds, this fool didn't stand a chance against her.

Hermione finished packing her suitcase then shrank it to the size of a large compact. She placed it in her robe along with her wand. She looked over at her two roommates, who were still sharing the same bed. They were both wrapped in each other's embrace, blissfully sleeping off the night of sexual exploration that all three had indulged in. Hermione felt bad for poor Parvati. Because of her, Parvati would probably always doubt her true sexual orientation. She didn't worry about Lavender at all. That girl was a lesbian through and through. Poor Ron, if he only knew.

Leaving her two slumbering playmates behind, Hermione slipped out of her dorm room. She felt guilty about not telling Harry and Ron she was leaving the school. She just didn't see a way she could explain this to them. She would talk to them when she got back. Hopefully by then, Hermione would know what she was going to do about the child she now carried. She had already decided that abortion was not an option. She wouldn't be able to live with that now that she knew her own daughter's face. That left adoption or raising the child herself. Snape would be the deciding factor.

It was ten after seven on a Saturday morning. The Great Hall was practically deserted. Only a couple of early risers and some staff were there. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for a quick bite. She wasn't really hungry, which was surprising after the amount of energy she used last night. She didn't know when she would have a chance to eat again, so she decided on a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal to tide her over.

"Wotcher, Hermione," Tonks said as she plopped down in the seat next to her. Hermione noticed that Tonks' hair was a mousy brown color, not the bright pink she was use to. Tonks looked more tried than she had last summer as well.

"Tonks? I thought you were going to meet me in the dungeon?" Hermione asked.

"Nah. I don't want to spend any more time in that place than I have to," Tonks said as she reached over and took a blueberry muffin off of a tray. "I spent seven years sleeping in that dungeon. The day I graduated, it was like being paroled from Azkaban."

"You were in Slytherin?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Of course. I'm a Black, after all. My mum was a Slytherin; both my aunts were in Slytherin. The only Black I've ever heard of that wasn't a Slytherin, was Sirius," Tonks told her. "Why, what house did you think I was in?"

"I always assumed you were a Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

"I almost was. The Sorting Hat said that I had plenty of courage to be a Gryffindor, but it said that Slytherin would be better for my mischievous nature. I guess it was right. I couldn't have gotten away with half the things I did if I was in McGonagall's House," Tonks said with a smile.

"So, you had Snape as your Head of House. What was that like?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't Head of Slytherin when I first got to Hogwarts. Professor Shreaker, our D.A.D.A teacher, was Head of Slytherin for my first three years here. Boy was she a bitch. The hag took more points away from her own house than any other. She had us scrubbing all the floors in the dungeon at least once a week. Can you believe that? Isn't a dungeon supposed to be dirty?" Tonks asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"She was that bad?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think we ended a single year with more than double-digit points. She didn't care if we won the house cup or not. She wasn't really a Slytherin, anyway. Shreaker never went to Hogwarts, she when to Durmstrang. Luckily for us Slytherins, she had a bad accident at the end of my third year that forced her to retire," Tonks said with an evil smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Why, Miss Granger, just what are you accusing me of?" Tonks asked with false indignation. "I'll have you know that nothing has ever shown that I, Charlie Weasley or Agnes Flint ever had anything to do with Professor Shreaker accidentally turning herself into a Bundimun fungus." Hermione remembered that Bundimun fungi were used to clean hard-to-remove magical stains from floors. "It took four weeks for Professor Flitwick to turn her back. She decided not to return the next year," Tonks said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So, Snape was better?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Tonks answered. "He was still creepy, but he always made sure we were in the running for the house cup. And when the dungeon floors needed cleaning, he always had plenty of students from the other three houses on detention to do it. He almost never came to the common room, so we could get away with murder."

"You mentioned Charles. Were you two friends?"

"Well, kind of; he was a Gryffindor, after all. But he was also the hottest wizard in the school. Every girl in Hogwarts wanted a piece of him. My friend Agnes and I would always secretly cheer for him to catch the Snitch, even when he played against Slytherin. Agnes had it really bad for Charlie; it really broke her heart when he asked someone else to the Yule Ball in our fifth year," Tonks said with a sad look on her face. "I think he liked her, too. He was just too embarrassed to date a member of the Flint family."

"Because they're all in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"No. Charlie didn't care what house you were in. I don't think he wanted to date her because of how poor the Flints are," Tonks answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione said. "The Weasleys are poor, too."

"The Flints are really poor. They make the Weasleys look like the Malfoys. Agnes' dad was a complete lush. He never had a job that lasted more than a month. Her mum died when she was only eight. Agnes had to raise herself and her little brother Marcus almost by herself. I don't even think they had a home to go to during the summer break. I once saw her and Marcus sleeping in a park. She said that they were just camping out. I think Charlie was ashamed at how poor he was, too. I think Agnes only reminded him of that." Tonks said with some regret.

"It sounds so sad, like the romance novels my mum always reads. But without the happy ending," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, love really sucks sometimes," Tonks said as she played with a muffin. Hermione didn't think she was talking about Charlie and Agnes anymore. "Speaking of romance, is it true? Did you and the greasy git actually do it?" Tonks asked in a whisper, so that no one could hear.

"Who told you?" Hermione angrily asked.

"Nobody. I just put two and two together. I'm a Auror, after all," Tonks told her.

"It's not what you think," Hermione whispered. "We weren't in any kind of relationship. It was just an accident."

"That's a very strange accident, Hermione. What happened, was he airing out his thing when you just happened to trip and fall in his lap, forgetting to wear knickers that day?" Tonks skeptically asked. "Even I have never been that clumsy."

After quickly looking around the Great Hall to make sure there were not Slytherins nearby to overhear her, Hermione leaned in and told Tonks in a low whisper the story of how she ended up carrying Snape's baby. 

Ten minutes later, the two girls arrived at the door to Snape's chambers. "How do we get in?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore gave me the password," Tonks answered. Tonks gave a quick flick of her wand and said, "Koungoulou." There was a soft click as the door unlocked. Hermione had never heard that word before. It sounded African to her. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the name of the village where Snape's mother had been killed. "Shall we?" Tonks said as she opened the door.

Snape's private chambers were not what Hermione had expected. The first room they entered was quite small, only three by five meters. The large fireplace seemed out of place in a room this size. Hermione realized that it must be connected to the Floo Network. There was one large green chair sitting next to a small oak cabinet. A large desk with a chair was the only other thing in the room. No portraits or anything else adorned the stark, white plaster walls. What surprised Hermione the most was the lack books in the room, especially Potions texts. Seven different stacks of parchments sat on top of the desk. A quill was still in an open inkbottle, sitting next to a teacup on a saucer. Apparently, Snape had left in a real hurry.

"What are we looking for?" Tonks asked as she approached the desk.

"Anything personal," Hermione answered.

"It looks like Snape was in the middle of grading everybody's mid-term exams when he left," Tonks said as she looked through the stacks of parchments. "Here's yours, Hermione. You got a ninety, not bad."

"NINETY!" Hermione shouted as she took her exam form Tonks. Hermione knew she had gotten everything right; it wasn't even a hard exam. Sure enough, there was a big nine zero at the top of her exam. Under her score was written, 'Minus ten points for extra longwinded explanation of dark spells.' Hermione knew that if she had removed a single word from her explanations, he would have deducted points for inadequate explanation. "BLOODY TOSSER!" Hermione said as she threw the parchment onto the desk.

"Jackpot!" Tonks joyfully shouted as she opened the small oak cabinet. It was a bar. Bottles of bourbon, whiskey scotch and vodka filled the cabinet. Tonks removed a small silver flask with a Slytherin coat of arms on it. "What do you think we should take with us? The bourbon or the whiskey?" Tonks asked.

"I don't care, Tonks. Remember, I don't drink," Hermione told her.

"Wait 'til you're staking out some place in the middle of a cold winter night. I'll bet you'll take a nip, then," Tonks said as she filled the flask with bourbon.

After going through the desk drawers and finding nothing of interest, they moved on to the bedchamber. Snape's bedchamber was the same size as the other room. A large four-poster bed, with a beautiful velvet green bedspread, filled most of the room. A small bureau sat just right of the bed. The rest of the room was completely bare. Two doors were on the opposite side of the room. One had to be the loo, and the other was most likely a closet. Hermione opened one of the doors to reveal a small bathroom. The next door was a closet. Five sets of identical black robes, shirts and pants hung neatly inside. Two pairs of polished boots sat on the floor. 'What is he, a monk?' Hermione thought to herself, after seeing no signs of personal clutter that most people have.

"Hey, I fond something," Tonks said as she withdrew a small picture from Snape's bureau. Hermione quickly walked around the bed to meet her. "I think that's Snape," Tonks said, handing her the picture. It was a picture of a small boy, no older than four or five. The boy had raven-black hair and eyes to match. He held the hand of a woman in her twenties with a pallid face and heavy brows. The woman had dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Hermione had never seen her before but recognized her instantly as Snape's mother. She had seen those sparkling blue eyes many times before. Eileen prince had the same warm, kind eyes as her father. It was her only endearing feature. "It's hard to believe that cute little boy would grow up to be Professor Snape," Tonks told her.

Hermione studied the small boy in the picture. This was the first time she had ever seen Snape with a genuine smile on his face. He looked as carefree as any other four-year-old. None of the cruel features that now dominated his face were present in the photo. Hermione felt sad for the two in the picture, knowing their happiness would be short-lived. Turning the picture over Hermione saw something written on the back. "To my little H.B.P, love mom."

"What does H.B.P, stand for?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know" Hermione answered, but that wasn't completely true. Harry's mystery author quickly came to mind. She held the picture in both her hands as she sat down on the bed. There was a slight rush of air as Hermione felt herself falling. With a hard painful thud, Hermione's butt hit the floor.

"What the hell," Tonks said as she stared at Hermione with a very surprised look on her face. Hermione looked around to see that only her head was showing though the velvet green bedspread.

"The bed is a illusion," Hermione said as she got back to her feet. She took out her wand and pointed it the mirage, and said, "Finite Incantatem." The bed shimmered for a second then disappeared, leaving a bare floor.

"Why would he have a fake bed in his room?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, " she answered. "Maybe he doesn't sleep." Hermione looked around the now almost vacant room. Above her, she noticed a large two-meter long wooden beam sticking out of the wall, only inches from the ceiling. It was about four inches wide with deep gouges along its length. "What do you think that's for?" Hermione asked as she stared at the beam.

"Maybe he strings up animals to torture before he turns them into potions ingredients. Maybe the occasional first year as well," Tonks answered. Hermione doubted very seriously that that's what the beam was for. It did look like it was supposed to carry a heavy weight. Some of the gouges looked pretty fresh.

"Maybe he suspended a cauldron from chains," Hermione suggested.

"Why not do it in his lab?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was trying to keep what he was doing a secret," Hermione told her.

"Hermione, let's get out of here. This place gives me the heebie-jeebies," Tonks said with a worried expression on her face.

"You're right, we should get started. It appears Snape was too smart to leave anything behind that would shine light on where he was going or what he was up to," Hermione said as she pulled the medallion out of her robe. She closed her eyes, and then held the medallion tightly while concentrating only on Snape. Once again, she felt her mind being pulled in a certain direction. "He's still south west," Hermione said as she opened her eyes.

"How far do you think?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure, hundreds of miles at least. He's on the coast somewhere," Hermione answered.

"We go to Liverpool. We try again there," Tonks said. "The express is leaving in thirty minutes. We'd better hurry."

Next chapter coming soon.

As you can see, Bellatrix will have a big part in this story. Hermione needs a deadly rival, after all.


	7. Escape

Author's Notes:

Warning! This story contains strong sexual content.

2006 April. Warning spoilers: this story has been re-edited to fit The Half-Blood Prince. So read book six first.

I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I've received. It really makes what I'm doing worthwhile.

I want to thank my wonderful muse, Slave4Severus, for convincing me to update this story. Her praise keeps me writing.

This chapter was beta'd by Nakhash Makashefah. The fiery brunette with green eyes from Texas ropes my bad grammar with a lasso, then herds my punctuation into their proper places, all the while screaming: YEEE- HAAAAA.

Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing.

The Improper Use of Potions

Chapter 07. Escape.

The creaking floorboards overhead alerted Bella that Wormtail had returned. He was most likely coming to bring her some dinner and to have a quick fondle before he crawled off into whatever hole he slept in.

For the past week, Bella had not resisted any of Wormtail's efforts. She ate what he gave her and didn't flinch or recoil at his unbearable touch. A small bit of trust was all she needed. She would have to use all her wits and what God had given her if there was to be any chance she would leave this basement alive.

Wormtail was a loathsome little creature, but he wasn't completely stupid. If she simply used flattery and flirtation to try and seduce him, it wouldn't work. He was used to people treating him like vermin; anything else would draw his suspicion immediately. She would have to seduce him in the only language he knew: self-pity.

"Good evening, my jewel," Wormtail announced as he descended the stairs. "I'm afraid dinner will be a bit light tonight. I only found a small carton of noodles and a couple of egg rolls. You know how the Chinese are, they never throw anything away."

Bella tried to hide the revulsion on her face. Wormtail sat down next to her and began to remove her gag. He always stroked her cheek with his fingers as he did so. After removing her gag, he gingerly fed her the stale noodles and hard egg rolls. He also gave her old coffee from his dirty thermos. Bella ate like she had a ravenous appetite. The truth was she could barely stomach the swill he brought her lately. For nearly a week, she had been plagued by fits of nausea. She had attributed it to being forced to suck up to this pathetic creature.

After he finished feeding her, Wormtail removed a bottle of rejuvenation potion from his robe pocket. Without reluctance, Bella swallowed the potion as he poured it into her mouth. Wormtail wiped her lips in a motherly fashion.

"Why?" she quietly asked as he put the empty bottle back in his robe pocket.

The question seemed to startle the short wizard. Bella hadn't said a word to him in almost three weeks. "Why what?" he finally choked out.

"Why do you give me that potion?" she asked, just above a whisper. 

"To make you beautiful again," he answered, as if the question was silly.

"But why me? Why would you want me, of all people, to look beautiful?" 

This question seemed as baffling to him as the first. "Because you're mine," he simply stated.

"You're a wizard, Wormtail. You could have someone pure, untouched if you wanted. Why waste your time on a filthy whore like me?" she asked, looking away from him, pretending shame.

"You're clean; I've made sure of it," he told her.

"You know what I mean. You know what the Dark Lord made me do," she pitifully said.

"It doesn't bother me," he assured her.

"I'm trash, Wormtail. I wasn't even good enough to be a proper whore. I failed at everything. I failed our Lord at every turn. I deserve to die for my failures." Wormtail just stared at her with a more puzzled look on his face. "Why did you save me?"

"I wanted you. It's as simple as that," he explained.

"But why all of this if you just wanted my flesh?" she asked. "The daily care and food. Why not just heal my wounds then take me?"

"I want you pretty, clean and healthy. I want you like you were when the others got to have you," he told her.

"I'm not worth your efforts, Wormtail. You know this. I should be tortured and taken until you're sick of me. Then you should bring our Lord my head like you promised. It's what a filthy failure like me deserves," she told him. She suspected that the lower the opinion he thought she might have for herself, the better his chances with her were.

"That would be a waste, my love. You're a Black. Every pure-blooded boy wanted to marry a Black sister when I was at Hogwarts. There were only three of you. Only the wealthiest had a chance. Lucius doesn't deserve your sister, and that poofy, nancy-boy husband of yours certainly didn't deserve you."

"My family is a disgrace," she said. "My older sister betrayed us all by marring a Mudblood. My younger sister's husband is in Azkaban for life. My cousin Sirius turned blood-traitor, backing that fool Dumbledore and the Potters. Regulus was a coward that had to be disposed of. And I was the Dark Lord's gift-pussy to anyone that asked. I'm too used up to even be good at that anymore."

"I don't care," he told her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was hard not to laugh at the pathetic little man's stupidity.

"You just want to fuck me like the rest of them," she accused.

"NO," he said firmly. "I've wanted you ever since I was a teenaged boy with no friends except the ones that pitied me. I knew you could never be mine, but I still loved you."

"No one has ever loved me, Peter," she responded. Bella thought this was the perfect opportunity to start using his given name. "They only wanted my body for a night's pleasure. I was nothing to them when they were done. I'll be nothing to you once you've finished with me."

Wormtail took her face in his freaky hands and made her look him straight in his beady eyes. Bella's eyes were on the verge of tears. She didn't have to pretend to cry; Wormtail's foul stench was making her eyes water.

"You're wrong, my love. You will be mine forever. I will never tire of you for as long as I live."

"This is impossible, Peter. It doesn't matter how you feel about me. Before long, the Dark Lord will demand you bring him my head. You will have to kill me soon," she solemnly told him.

"No, we have all the time in the world, my love. I've already taken care of the Dark Lord," he said with a smile that showed both his yellowed, ridiculously large front teeth.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"I gave him your mother's head," he told her.

"What?" she asked with complete shock.

"I retrieved your mother's head from your family's crypt. I remembered that she had similar hair to your own. Her face was partly rotted, of course. He never suspected it wasn't you. I just told him you died the day after I took you. I said I made the mistake of leaving your body where the rats could get at it. He didn't really care. He made me throw your mother's head in the fire before he got a close enough look at it. I think he barely remember that you existed, isn't that great?" he joyfully told her.

Bellatrix just stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. Inside her head, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. This vile little shit had desecrated her mother's grave, decapitating her. Then he threw her head into the fire like a piece of rubbish. She wished to God her hands were free. She wanted to squeeze the asshole's head until it popped like a zit.

"Why would you do such a thing for me?" she asked with concern in her voice, putting on the performance of a lifetime. "If the Dark Lord finds out, he will kill you, Peter."

"Don't worry, my love. He's not concerned with what I do outside of his presence. As long as I do as he asks, he'll leave me alone," he said as he ran a finger along her jawline.

Bellatrix could tell he was becoming aroused by her pitiful sympathetic performance. "I don't believe you, Peter. I think you're just toying with me. You're just pretending to have feelings for me; you will use me and eventually kill me once you've had your fun," Bella said as she closed her eyes, letting the first false tear creep down her left cheek.

Wormtail gently brushed the tear from her face and said, "I have loved you for decades, Bellatrix Black. I always will. One day I will prove it to you."

Narcissa saw her opening. With sad desperation in her voice, she asked, "Why not prove it to me now? Show me that you can love me with warmth and compassion. Make love to me now because you want me, not my body. Prove to me you're really the man I have looked for all my life." 

Wormtail's lust overtook his common sense. He greedily took her head in his hands and sloppily kissed her. Bella almost gagged as she felt his slimy tongue invade her month. She forced herself to return his kiss, tasting his foul breath in the process. Without any smoothness or tact, Wormtail roughly thrust one of his hands between her legs, groping at her sex. He slammed the other down on her right breast, squeezing it painfully. Bella wondered if this was the first time he had ever been with a woman that gave herself to him willingly; maybe it was the first time, period.

Chills went up her spine as he licked his way down her jaw and started to suck on her neck like an oily leech. He quickly made his way down her throat to her right breast and began to suckle her nipple like a starving infant. Bella reached out as far as she could, placing her right hand on his knee then squeezing it.

"I need you, Peter. Oh, God, I need you," she whispered in a low, husky voice. He responded by rubbing himself against her knee. She could feel his erection through the well-worn fabric of his trousers. She made an attempt at reaching for his fly, only to have the chain holding her wrist pull tight.

"I need to feel you, Peter. Release my hand. I need to feel it; I need to taste it," she said with lustful desperation.

Peter released his suction on her nipple and stared urgently at her. He removed his stubby wand from his robe pocket. He pointed it at the shackle around her right wrist and said, "Alohomora." The shackle made a soft clank and fell from her wrist. Bella greedily reached for his manhood. She began to stoke him through the material of his trousers.

As he let out a whimpering moan, Bella glanced at the dirty thermos bottle that still sat on the edge of her cot. His wand was still in his right hand, or what should have been a right hand.

"Come closer, Peter, so I can release you," Bella said as she fumbled with his zipper. "I can't wait to take you into my mouth." 

He leaned closer without hesitation.

Like a snake striking its prey, Bella grabbed hard onto Wormtail's right wrist with her still-shackled left hand. With her right, she reached back and grabbed the handle of the dirty thermos bottle. Just as he looked up to see what she was doing, Bella violently smashed the thermos into his left temple. Wormtail instantly sank to his knees with a dazed look on his face. Not wanting to give him any time to recover, Bella slammed the bottle into the side of his fat head again. He would have collapsed onto the floor had it not been for her iron grip on his right wrist. She raised the now-dented thermos high over her head with the intention of caving his skull into his brain. But before she could, Wormtail morphed into his rat form. Fortunately, she was able to grab onto his wand as his hand began to shrink out of her grasp.

Bella hastily dropped the thermos bottle on the cot and took the wand in her right hand. She quickly pointed the wand at the still-wobbling rat on the floor and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" There was a very small flash of green light, and the rat jumped a foot in the air and landed on its feet. Bella was shocked. Snape had been right when he said she wasn't able to kill a helpless human being with the Killing Curse, not unless it was an Auror in the heat of battle. But Bella didn't think her mental block would include this filthy rat. She had always been able to kill animals without trouble.

Still quite wobbly, Wormtail made a dash for under her cot. Bella bent down and looked under it. If she couldn't curse the rodent to death, she would torture him with the Cruciatus Curse until he was unconscious; then smash him with a rock. Unfortunately, she never got the chance. By the time she got her head and the wand under the cot, Wormtail was disappearing into a crack in the baseboard.

Bella looked at the wall. She could hear him scratching behind the wood. She aimed the wand at the noise and shouted, "Crucio!" Only a small bit of red light left the tip of the wand. It hit the wall, barely disturbing the dust. She then realized that Wormtail hadn't been completely dim. He had put something in the potion to weaken her ability to use magic.

Bella pointed the wand at the shackle holding her left wrist and shouted, "Alohomora!" The shackle twitched but didn't unlock. "Alohomora! Alohomora! Alohomora!" she bellowed. Finally, the shackle clanked and fell open. She quickly repeated this on the shackles holding her feet. She had to scream the command four and five times to get it to work. Once free of her tethers, Bella tried to stand. She had to lean on the wall, her legs barely underneath her. She had been lying or sitting on that cot for at least a month. She looked at the stairs across the room. They looked a thousand miles away. With shaky legs, she moved toward them, her strength returning with each step she took.

A soft squeak and some movement caught her attention. Running along a waist-high wallboard, about five feet away, was Wormtail. Just as she raised the wand, the rat leaped at her. In midair, he changed back into his human from, crashing into her. They both slammed into the wall behind her. Bella almost fell to the floor. Wormtail grabbed hold of the hand she held his wand with and tried to pry it from her while she was still stunned. Bella tried to thrust the wand skyward out of his reach, but he held on. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull free. They continued to struggle over the wand for what seemed like an eternity. Being five-ten, and half a foot taller than him, she was able to keep it over their heads, denying him any leverage. But he was still stronger and outweighed her by a good four stone. The only good news was that the rejuvenation potions he had been feeding her made sure her body was in top physical shape. Her only hope was to try and tire him out.

"TREACHEROUS, FUCKING WHORE!" he screamed at her. Wormtail was able to wrap one of his stubby fingers around his wand. He started bellowing out hexes and Stunning Spells. The curses shot around the room, some barely missing her, most crashing into the basement ceiling, splintering the wood.

Around and around they went until a Severing Charm hit the main support beam in the ceiling. There was a thunderous cracking sound above their heads. At once, the whole ceiling caved in, bringing most of the old shack down to the basement. Bella let go of the wand and ran for the safety of the stairs. She only made it to the nearest wall before falling debris blocked her path. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wormtail morph back into his rodent form and disappear into the rubble. She prayed that one of the falling beams would squish him flat.

After just seconds, it was over. Bella could look up and see the night sky above her as the dust cleared. Only part of the shack still stood above ground. She quickly climbed over the rubble and headed for the stairs. A large wooden beam had crashed through them, but she was still able to climb the broken supports nailed into the wall. She pulled open the stairway door and leapt into a small kitchen. It was bare, with the exception of an old rusted sink. A noise from the basement spooked her. She didn't know if it was just the rubble settling or if it was Wormtail coming after her. Not wanting to take any chances, she bolted for the kitchen door and ran into the cold dark night.

Bella kept running. She was naked, running in her bare feet across frozen ground, but she didn't care. She was free, that was all that mattered now.

Eventually, the adrenalin rush wore off, and Bella realized the pain she was in. Her throat was raw from breathing the cold night air at a run for so long. Both her feet were completely numb with cold. She didn't know how far she had run. Maybe a mile, maybe more. She wanted to keep going but knew she had to get out of the cold. She would die of exposure soon if she didn't.

There was an old millhouse just to her left. It didn't look like it had been used this century. She entered the building through the back where half a wall had fallen down. The building was empty with the exception of a few large piles of trash. She ran to the first pile of trash, hoping to find something to wear. There wasn't any clothing in the pile. She did find an old, dirty packing blanket with dried yellow paint spilled all over it. Using a piece of broken glass, she cut a small hole in the center for her head. She put the blanket on like a poncho, securing it around her waist with a piece of cord.

In one pile, she found an old boot, in another, a partly torn tennis shoe. She found an old pair of gym socks, but decided to use them as mittens instead of putting them on her feet. She looked ridiculous, but at least she wouldn't freeze to death. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in one of the rubbish piles and sleep until morning. But that wouldn't be wise. There was a good chance Wormtail had survived the cave-in. He had his wand back and might be searching for her right now. She was no match for him. He could easily kill her at a distance. He might even call for help from his fellow Death Eaters, but that was highly doubtful due to the fact he would have to reveal that he had lied about her death. After stuffing old newspapers into her boot and tennis shoe for insulation, she left the old millhouse and headed east along the river, using the dark, moonless night as cover. Her best chance at survival was to get as far away from Wormtail as possible.

Bellatrix knew what she had to do. First thing was to find herself a new wand. She knew where to get one: her family crypt. It was a Black tradition to be buried with your wand. She would relieve Regulus of his. The thought of desecrating a relative's grave, like Wormtail had done to her mother's, was disturbing, but she was defenseless without a wand. It had to be done. She hadn't liked Regulus that much anyway. Hopefully, whatever Wormtail had put in the rejuvenation potion would wear off quickly. After she got a wand, Bella planned to seek vengeance on the one person most responsible for her current condition. Severus Snape.

... 

Next chapter coming soon.

Don't worry. The next chapter marks the reunion of Severus and Hermione. We'll see how he takes the news about becoming a father. Should he curse Hermione for putting him in this situation, or should he throw her across another table, hungry for what he only got a taste of in the Potion's classroom?


End file.
